The Twelve Days of Christmas
by yunakitty
Summary: Inspired by what Shinobu is doing for Miyagi, Hiroki resolves to give Nowaki twelve nights he'll never forget. Egoist, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is set around the time the canon storyline is happening in the manga and show. So, it's my first Ego current time fic! (I have a past fic and a future fic already.) Galuxkitty is going to be writing the Tero side of this (if she ever gets around to it) so look for that! _(Okay, actually she's going out of the country and can't write it -so I will be writing it! :D )_  
**

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Hiroki asked Miyagi. He eyed him suspiciously, never trusting the man when he looked that happy.

"Oh, I'm just a very lucky man." Miyagi exhaled some cigarette smoke and made a smug face, but he said nothing more. Hiroki's eyebrow twitched, and he turned back to his computer.

But after listening to Miyagi's spirited whistling for the next five minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. "All right, tell me, dammit!" he exclaimed.

"Hmmm? Well, Shinobu-chin's doing this 'Twelve Days of Christmas' thing for me. Basically, he's making up all these nice little things to do for me."

Hiroki snorted. "What, like sucking your dick without whining about it?"

"No, for your information, they're not sexual things necessarily. Last night, he made me a delicious dinner and there wasn't one ounce of cabbage in it." Miyagi shrugged. "He wrecked my kitchen in the process, but it's the thought that counts."

Hiroki just rolled his eyes and went back to typing. But a seed was planted in his mind...he started to wonder if he could do that kind of thing for Nowaki. This would be their seventh Christmas together. Every year, Hiroki struggled with what to get Nowaki. The man was so annoying simple that all he ever wanted was "Hiro-san" and so Hiroki always ended up getting him a sweater or scarf, and then he let Nowaki do his thing. The "thing" was Nowaki telling Hiroki everything he loved about him, and then making love to him. All with Hiroki not arguing, pushing Nowaki away, or shouting at any point whatsoever. It was very hard for Hiroki to do, but he managed to survive it every year.

But now this new idea of giving Nowaki twelve little nice gestures was appealing to Hiroki. He was pretty sure he could do it. They didn't have to be big things, just sweet little things.

When Nowaki trudged in the house at 11pm from his internship, Hiroki was waiting up for him. "Ah, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, shedding his shirt into the bedroom hamper, "You didn't have to stay up this late just for me." He looked absolutely exhausted.

"I wanted to," Hiroki mumbled, laying aside his book. He patted the bed next to himself, and Nowaki's eyebrows went up. "Come on, lay down and I'll ...uh...rub your back for you or something."

Nowaki paused for a minute, like he couldn't really believe it was happening; then he stepped forward and got facedown on the bed before Hiroki could change his mind.

Hiroki cleared his throat nervously and then slid out from under the covers, and straddled Nowaki's back. Nowaki sighed softly as Hiroki's hands massaged the nape of his neck. "Hard day?" Hiroki asked, as his hands moved steadily.

"Yeah, you could say that," Nowaki said. "Just...a lot of patients today."

"Did everything turn out okay?"

Nowaki was silent for a while. "No," he finally said.

Hiroki coughed softly, and rubbed harder. "Uh...want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay." Hiroki just continued to massage Nowaki's back, his hands traveling lower. Nowaki sighed happily, melting into the bed.

"So, what did I do to deserve this?" Nowaki asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Er...nothing..." Hiroki said evasively. "Okay, fine," he sighed. "I just thought it would be nice to do a sort of 'Twelve Days of Christmas' thing for you. You know, little nice things for twelve days."

"Ah, Hiro-san, that's so sweet," Nowaki gushed, and then he winced as Hiroki pinched him slightly.

"But it's no big deal!" Hiroki declared. "It's just some stupid little thing! Don't even think about it."

"Okay, Hiro-san, I won't." He fell quiet, then gave a soft moan as Hiroki worked the trigger points in his shoulder blades.

Hiroki made a weird little noise as the sound made him feel aroused. Having his thighs spread with Nowaki's heat in the middle wasn't helping either. His cock stiffened and straightened out, tenting up his pajama pants. He subconciously rubbed himself against Nowaki's back, trying to quench the desire that was pooling up in his nether regions with a little friction.

"Mmm...Hiro-san..." Nowaki sighed. "Are you hard?"

"No," Hiroki lied, most unconvincingly.

"Oh, Hiro-san..." Nowaki whispered, and he deftly spun around underneath his lover. He reached up and gripped Hiroki by the hips lovingly.

"D-dumbass," Hiroki spluttered. He looked away, his cheeks burning, and tried to pull himself off of Nowaki.

"Hiro-san...you know what the nicest thing you could do for me right now would be?" Nowaki smoothly crooned.

"Wh-what?"

"Let me fuck you."

"God, you're such a horny loser!" Hiroki shouted angrily. "Just because I have a... whatever..." he glanced down at his rather obvious erection and rolled his eyes, "doesn't necessarily mean that I want to... whatever.

"Well, why not?" Nowaki sighed. "Hiro-san...let's make love." He ground his hips upwards, showing Hiroki that he was hard and willing.

"Fine, whatever," Hiroki sighed, but his cheeks were pink with excitement. He pulled away briefly and stripped his clothing off, then returned to Nowaki, tugging the man's boxers down to his thighs and exposing his enormous erection.

"Oh, Hiro-san...sit down on it," Nowaki urged him, holding the base of his cock with his finger and thumb, holding it up straight. Hiroki made a soft noise, which was somewhere between a grumble and a moan of pleasure, then he got the lube from the bedside table, and completely wetted Nowaki's cock down. His slippery fingers went between his thighs, and he slid two inside himself, his eyes fluttering closed and his whole body shuddering as he prepared himself for Nowaki.

Nowaki groaned in desire, his big, hot hands on Hiroki's thighs. He couldn't wait to drill himself up into his sexy lover, but he waited patiently, watching Hiroki carefully stretch himself out.

Hiroki removed his fingers with a soft moan, then centered himself over Nowaki's erect cock with half lidded eyes. He began to lower himself, wincing as Nowaki's thick member breached his body. "N...Nowaki..." he moaned.

"Mmm...Hiro-san...feels so good..." Nowaki panted, pushing himself up inside further. Hiroki was hot and tight inside, and it felt absolutely incredible, as it always did. He gave a few angled thrusts upwards, and rubbed Hiroki's legs as he did so. "Does it feel good for you?"

"Yeah..." Hiroki admitted, throwing his head back and moaning at the incredible sensations building inside himself. Nowaki was filling him up in a perfect way, and he could feel an easy climax on the horizon. "Oh, God, Nowaki..." he gasped. "I think I'm gonna cum." He slid up and down quickly, reaching down and stroking himself rapidly.

"Oh, Hiro-san, you're so amazing," Nowaki whispered, watching his adorable lover's chest get flushed with arousal.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki whined, his eyes shutting and his body moving faster. He gave a strangled cry, then came suddenly, drenching Nowaki's stomach in thin ribbons of ivory.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki sighed. He gently massaged Hiroki's hips and thrust up, savoring every second of being inside of the man. Hiroki was trembling and struggling to stay upright in the aftermath of his orgasm, and Nowaki enjoyed seeing his lover so satisfied and vulnerable. "Hiro-san..." he moaned. "I'm gonna...cum inside of you..."

"Nowaki!" Hiroki cried, and then Nowaki exploded, filling Hiroki to the brim with his release.

"Oh, Hiro-san, I love you..." Nowaki sighed. Hiroki carefully dismounted him, then pulled in close beside him, cuddling up next to his tall, black haired lover.

"Merry Christmas..." Hiroki mumbled, his face pressed into Nowaki's shoulder.

"Yup, Merry Christmas," Nowaki echoed. "I have a feeling this will be the best one yet." He kissed the top of Hiroki's head and smiled contentedly.


	2. Chapter 2

A nurse poked her head into the reading room. "Excuse me, Dr. Kusama; but you have a visitor at the desk."

"Eh?" Nowaki looked up from the chart, his expression that of pure surprise. He hardly ever had a visitor. So maybe it was...his heart skipped a beat in excitement as he hurried towards the nurse's station, praying with all his might that it was his Hiro-san.

And sure enough, Hiroki was standing there, looking utterly embarrassed as he clutched a neatly tied package. "Hey," he said weakly, trying to act like he didn't really care, although he was actually quite nervous and excited.

"Hi, Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed. It took every bit of restraint he had not to scoop the man up and kiss him all over every inch of his face and neck. "What are you doing here?" He eyed the package. "Did I forget my clothes? But I thought I got the - "

"It's not clothes!" Hiroki barked, cutting in. "It's...dinner ... or something."

"Wow, really? For me?" Nowaki clutched his hands together, and his face broke out in the most blissful smile.

Hiroki rolled his eyes, but his heart was pounding in his chest in happiness from seeing Nowaki's smile. This was the second night of his "twelve nights of Christmas" plan, and unfortunately, Nowaki had to work overnight. Hiroki had racked his brain for something to do despite that, and had ended up jotting down a list of everything he could think of doing for the whole duration. Not only did he think up bringing Nowaki some dinner at work, but he was pleased to discover that he had managed to list twenty different ideas. Some were immediately scratched out upon second review, "No way on earth am I suggesting we videotape ourselves having sex!" Hiroki had said to himself as he drew a thick black line through that idea.

But at any rate, he was pretty much all set for the entire twelve days; well, the ten remaining. He lifted up the parcel to offer it to Nowaki. "Here. Dinner. It's not a big deal, so stop drooling over it," Hiroki hissed.

"But it is a big deal! My Hiro-san brought me dinner! I'm so incredibly happy!" Nowaki gushed.

"Quiet, you bonehead," Hiroki chided him.

"Well, well, well; what have we here? A little lover's spat?" Every muscle in Hiroki's body tensed as he heard the smug tones of Tsumori's voice. The blond himself strolled up behind Hiroki, who deftly avoided Tsumori's attempt to clap a hand on his shoulder. "Now, now; don't be flirting with each other in plain view of the patients. That kind of public display of affection will never do."

"Ah, Tsumori-senpai," Nowaki laughed, scratching the back of his head. "We weren't fighting, or flirting. Hiro-san just brought me some dinner."

Tsumori's face lit up. "Oooh, and of course you're going to share it with your senpai, right?" Nowaki looked ready to assent, and Tsumori cut his eyes at Hiroki.

"No! There's only enough for Nowaki! You can't have any!" Hiroki blurted out, before he could stop himself.

Tsumori touched his fingertips to his chest in a hurt manner. "Why, that's not very nice. It's not polite to not share."

"Of course you can have some, if you're hungry," Nowaki said amiably, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I said no! I don't want him to eat any of it!" Hiroki argued.

Tsumori sniffed, pretending to be sadly offended. "I don't know what I ever did to make you my enemy..." he lamented.

"Pssshhh. Like hell you don't know." Hiroki trailed off into a mutter. "Fucking slutty ass man grabber...I oughta bash your head in again..."

Tsumori cupped a hand around his ear. "Ah? What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

Hiroki just narrowed his eyes at the man, while Nowaki laughed nervously and hugged his meal to his chest. He edged himself in between the two, trying to create distance between his lover and his senpai. "Thank you so much, Hiro-san," he whispered, looking directly into Hiroki's eyes. "I'll think of you every second that I eat this."

"Okay, whatever," Hiroki said, as nonchalantly as he could manage. He gave Nowaki a nod, and then turned and left; but not before cutting some serious shank eyes at Tsumori.

"He really doesn't like me," Tsumori sighed, after the man was gone.

"Well, can you really blame him, Senpai?" Nowaki asked, as they walked to the doctor's lounge, where Nowaki tucked the meal away in the fridge. "I know you are just teasing him, because you like to tease people who seem uptight; but I've warned you - he's not the type to take teasing lying down."

Tsumori laughed. "I know. I'll forever have the dent in my skull to remind me of that." He shrugged and whistled cheerfully. "But it's just SO fun to keep teasing him. I love making him scowl and blush."

Nowaki sighed heavily. "It's just not a good idea...he'll probably snap again."

"What do you see in him, anyway?" Tsumori asked. Nowaki looked over at him with his mouth agape in surprise, and Tsumori shrugged. "I mean, he seems like such a megabitch. I could never be with a guy like that. He seems like such a drag. Every time I ever see him, he's frowning and calling you names."

Nowaki hid a smile. "Well, he's always frowning when you see him...because you are around, Senpai. He doesn't like you, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, I like my lovers to be easy going and cheerful." He slung an arm around Nowaki's shoulders. "Kind of like you," he said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

Nowaki shrugged him off gracefully. "Senpai, I told you to please not do that. I am not interested in doing it with you."

Tsumori laughed raucously. "Damn, you're scaldingly blunt, aren't you? You smell that burnt smell?" He sniffed the air. "That's my feelings getting singed."

"Well, I'm sorry, but Hiro-san is the only one for me."

Tsumori shrugged and pulled his stethoscope out of his pocket. "He must really have some secret attribute that makes you love him so much. I just wish I could figure it out." Tsumori rubbed his chin thoughtfully, paused, and then exclaimed, "Aha!" as he slapped his thigh in triumph. "He sucks cock like a pro, am I right?" Nowaki's face went red, which just made Tsumori laugh and clap his hands. "Oh, I'm totally right!"

Nowaki cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "Please, Senpai. I don't just love Hiro-san for physical reasons." He straightened out his labcoat, using a nearby darkened window as a mirror. "Though he _is _absolutely fantastic in bed," he murmured to his reflection.

"Oooh, what was that?" Tsumori cackled. Nowaki blushed again, and they continued down the hall. "You're a hoot, Kusama. This is why I love hanging out with you. I just wish I understood your love for old Mr. Sourpuss."

Nowaki smiled gently, running a hand through his black bangs. "Well, maybe I can explain it this way...you know how wonderful it feels to make the one you love smile?" Tsumori shrugged, but nodded. "Well, just imagine how wonderful that feels when the one you love never smiles for anyone else but you. Now THAT feels amazing."

"Hmmm...maybe I can kind of see what you're talking about. Still, he could lighten up just a little bit. I mean, he purses his lips and frowns like he's got something huge shoved up his ass all the time!" Nowaki coughed softly, and Tsumori broke out into a fresh peal of laughter.

The night passed quickly for Nowaki, who ate his dinner in the lounge around 10pm. He pulled out his cell and texted Hiroki; not sure if he would get a response, but he wanted to thank his lover nonetheless. _"Thank you, dinner was delicious," _he quickly pecked out.

To his surprise, just two minutes later his phone was buzzing in his labcoat pocket. _"I'm glad you liked it. When are you going to be home?"_ the response read.

_"Probably about 6am. I'm sorry Hiro-san."_

_"It's fine. See you then. I'm going to bed now."_

_"I love you, Hiro-san."_

_"Love you too. Now stop texting me and let me sleep, dummy."_

Nowaki smiled down at his phone, then slipped it back in his pocket and went back to work.

When he finally staggered home at dawn, light was just creeping into their bedroom. Nowaki glanced over at Hiroki's still, sleeping form; and tried to undress as quietly as he could and slip into bed without disturbing the man. He had just deposited his pants in the hamper when he was surprised to hear Hiroki's voice. "You don't have to be so careful. I've been awake since I heard your key in the lock," Hiroki mumbled, his face partially pressed into the pillow. "Just hurry up and get in bed."

Nowaki smiled and slid under the sheets. "Good morning, Hiro-san," he whispered, kissing Hiroki's cheek.

"Mmm." Hiroki turned towards him and gave him a clear shot at his lips, which Nowaki took quick advantage of. "Stop, I probably have morning breath," Hiroki muttered, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to turn away.

"Hiro-san is always perfect," Nowaki insisted, kissing the back of Hiroki's hand until the man sighed and removed it, allowing Nowaki to kiss his mouth again. "What time are you getting up?" Nowaki asked him.

"In about an hour," Hiroki yawned. He rolled, turning his back to Nowaki and letting his lover spoon him carefully.

"Mmm, I'm so happy," Nowaki replied. "A whole hour together." He kissed the back of Hiroki's cinnamon-colored head, and Hiroki gently interlaced his fingers into Nowaki's; then they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiroki's plan for the third night was to clean the apartment from top to bottom. Both he and Nowaki had been very busy for the last week, and as a result, the apartment was looking just a tad bit dingy and cluttered. But when he got home after work, the place was already spotless. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, looking up from folding laundry.

"Nothing," Hiroki muttered. He should have known that this would happen. Nowaki had a whole day off of work, following his almost 24 hour shift, and of course he had taken advantage of it by cleaning the apartment.

"I missed you," Nowaki said, as he pulled his lover into a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good," Hiroki said with disinterest. "Look, um...my thing I was gonna do tonight was to clean the apartment. But now, since you've already done that, I'm sort of scrambling for something else to do."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nowaki apologized. "Well, why don't you just do the next thing on the list?" To Hiroki's horror, he smoothed out a wash-ragged note from the laundry pile and read it aloud. "Make his favorite dinner. Kiss him when he comes home, without complaining." Nowaki's face lit up, as Hiroki's twisted in misery. "And I love this one, Hiro-san! You've scratched through it, but the next one says, 'Let him videotape us having...'"

"That's enough!" Hiroki barked, snatching the note away from Nowaki, who made a sad puppy dog face. "I can't believe you read that!"

"Well, you left in in your jeans pocket last night, so I thought maybe you wanted me to read it for some reason."

"Of course not! That was just a mistake!" Hiroki hissed.

Nowaki clasped his hands together and beamed nonetheless. "So, tonight, can I set up my camera and - "

"No!" Hiroki howled, snatching a pillow off of the couch and thwomping Nowaki in the face with it. "Will you just stop already?"

Nowaki made a quick sad face, but then began smiling again. "Hiro-san, I'm so happy that you've thought up these things for me."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "God, did you read the whole list or something?"

"No," Nowaki admitted. "I just read the first few things." He smiled down at the socks he was matching. "After I got to the one about the video camera, I got lost in daydreams."

"Stupid," Hiroki said bitterly. "Just stupid."

"Who, me?"

"No, ME, for leaving it in my pocket." Hiroki sank down onto the couch and sighed. "Well, I guess I've spoiled the whole surprise."

"No, not at all, Hiro-san! I'm telling you, I didn't read it all!"

"Really?" Hiroki looked skeptical, and he glanced down at the list. "Fine," he sighed. "We'll do this other thing on here, then."

"I'll get my camera," Nowaki said quickly, abandoning the laundry.

"NO!" Hiroki shouted. "I'm not talking about THAT one. I mean this one way at the bottom." He cleared his throat and smoothed back his hair. "We'll go for a 'long romantic walk in the snow.'"

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki gushed. "That sounds so wonderful." He finished folding the last of the clothing, and laid the basket aside. "So, what would you like for dinner?"

"_I'll_ make dinner," Hiroki insisted. Then he glanced at his list and shook his head. "Er, tomorrow I'll make dinner, that is. Tonight, I want tonjiru."

"Okay!" Nowaki said brightly, rolling up his sleeves. He headed for the kitchen as Hiroki carried the basket of folded clothes to the bedroom and put them away. He then returned to the living room and worked on his laptop for a while, until dinner was ready. He and Nowaki ate it leisurely, with Nowaki chatting happily about nothing in particular.

When the dinner dishes were washed and put away, Nowaki and Hiroki bundled up in their coats, scarves, and mittens, and then headed out for their walk. As soon as they were crunching through the snow, Nowaki reached out and grabbed Hiroki's wool covered hand with his own. "Knock it off," Hiroki barked reflexively.

"But, Hiro-san... if it's a romantic walk, we should hold hands."

"Ugh," Hiroki sighed. "Maybe we should just turn around and do something else on the list."

"Okay! I've charged my camera battery just in case!" Nowaki exclaimed in delight.

"NEVER MIND," Hiroki growled, squeezing Nowaki's hand tightly. "The walk is all you get tonight."

"Ah? Is it all I get tonight?" Nowaki questioned. He cut his eyes sweetly at Hiroki, his eyelashes batting and catching tiny snowflakes. "But it's been two whole days."

"'It's been two whole days,' he says," Hiroki mimicked in a falsetto voice. "Yeah, two days of my ass healing from the pounding you gave it!"

Nowaki made a sad face. "Did I hurt you the last time? But I thought it felt good."

"Yeah, it felt good," Hiroki begrudgingly admitted. He waggled his finger in Nowaki's face, huffing great puffs of icy air. "But you have a ridiculously large cock and it takes me a while to recover each time! So you need to quit thinking we have to do it every day!"

"Then, every other night, you can fuck me instead," Nowaki offered, smiling brightly.

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "That is NOT what this is about." He and Nowaki switched it up every now and then, but Hiroki wasn't too interested in making it a regular thing. First of all, he much preferred being penetrated to penetrating, and secondly, he wanted "being on top" to remain something special and rare.

"Then we'll give each other blowjobs every other night."

"Oh, no you don't," Hiroki laughed. "It always starts out as an innocent little blowjob, then you get all hot and horny; and next thing I know, I'm face down on the mattress with my ass up in the air, getting pounded into the next century."

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san. It's just that you are so incredibly sexy. I can't help myself."

"Hmph. It's not so much that I'm sexy, as it is you're a giant pervert."

Nowaki squeezed Hiroki's hand affectionately and bumped his shoulder into him. "I'm only a pervert for my Hiro-san."

"So you say," Hiroki said, rolling his eyes. "It's not my fault you're so horny."

"Yes, it is, Hiro-san!" Nowaki insisted. "Before I met you, I never thought about sex at all!"

Hiroki blushed and looked away. "Pshyeah right. Like you just suddenly awakened as a sex beast the minute you saw my sorry ass crying face across the park!" Nowaki nodded earnestly, and Hiroki groaned in defeat. "No, seriously?" He clapped a mitten covered hand over his face. "So I corrupted you, is that it?"

Nowaki chuckled softly. "You didn't corrupt me, Hiro-san," he said gently. "I think it's more like... it was destiny that we were supposed to be together. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Hiroki mumbled. He gave a soft cry as Nowaki suddenly stopped, pulled him to the side, and began kissing him under the quietly falling snow. "Mmmph..." Hiroki moaned, allowing Nowaki to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He clutched onto the front of Nowaki's bright blue scarf, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Nowaki murmured in pleasure, his hands tangling themselves in Hiroki's hair.

As the minutes ticked by, the kiss got hotter and hotter. Soon, their hands began traveling up and down each others' sides, and Nowaki's were soon pawing desperately at the front of Hiroki's pants. "Not here," Hiroki gasped, breaking free from the kiss with some struggle.

Nowaki kissed his neck and nibbled his earlobe. "Oh, but Hiro-san, I can't wait..." he whispered.

"D-Dumbass," Hiroki stammered, his knees buckling as Nowaki slipped a tongue inside of his ear. "It's fucking freezing out here! There is no way we're doing it out here!"

"We can melt all the snow with our heat," Nowaki suggested.

"It doesn't work that way," Hiroki gasped. "Come on. Take me home and we'll do it there."

"All the way?" Nowaki asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course all the way. Like I would want it halfway," Hiroki grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried happily. He hefted Hiroki up suddenly. "Can I carry you home?"

"Wh-what? No!" Hiroki protested. "Put me down!" he cried, as Nowaki just trotted happily through the snow towards home.

Nowaki finally put him down at the beginning of the stairs up to their apartment, and Hiroki muttered and smoothed his clothing out as he stomped up ahead of Nowaki. Once they were inside, their snow covered clothes were shed in the entryway, and the two boxer-clad men stumbled back towards the bedroom, kissing the whole way.

They fell to the bed, lips mashing together desperately, and hands groping blindly. Nowaki reached into Hiroki's boxers and fished out his erection, toying with it teasingly as his other hand reached around back and squeezed one of his lover's full ass cheeks.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki sighed, lacing his hands around the back of Nowaki's neck and kissing him sweetly. Nowaki murmured in happiness and let go of Hiroki's body for a moment so that he could remove his own underwear, then he tugged Hiroki's white silk boxers off as well. Their bare bodies pressed together firmly, and Nowaki gently pushed one of Hiroki's thighs up and back.

"Are you ready, Hiro-san?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Hiroki whispered back, reaching out to the side and snagging the bottle of lube for Nowaki. Nowaki took it from him and flicked it open with his thumb, then liberally anointed Hiroki's entrance with the silky liquid. Hiroki threw his head back and moaned as Nowaki pushed one finger inside of him. "Oh, God, Nowaki..." he hissed, his cheeks red and glowing.

"You like that, Hiro-san?" Nowaki breathed into his lover's ear.

"Mmm," Hiroki halfway assented, wrapping his thighs around Nowaki's waist. "Now...more..."

"More?" Nowaki murmured, then pushed a second finger inside and moved it around. "Does it feel good?"

"Yesss..." Hiroki sighed. "I'm ready."

Nowaki removed his fingers slowly, then replaced them with his hard cock. They both cried out loudly for the first few moments, singing out their pleasure happily. Then they moved into an easy, regular rhythm, pausing every few seconds to kiss or whisper words of love back and forth.

Hiroki's face scrunched up suddenly. "Nowaki...I...I..." His body jerked erratically.

"Oh...oh, Hiro-san..."

"Ahhh..."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Nowaki's hips moved in a staccato rhythm.

"Nowaki!"

"Hiro-san!" They cried out together as they climaxed simultaneously, then Nowaki collapsed down into Hiroki's body with a satisfied sigh. He nuzzled the damp space between Hiroki's throat and chest, kissing it absentmindedly. "That was absolutely amazing, Hiro-san."

"Yeah..." Hiroki winced as Nowaki pulled out and cleaned up, then they snuggled up together under the sheets.

"But, Hiro-san, you know what makes it even better?"

"Hmmm?" Hiroki opened his heavily lidded eyes.

Nowaki pointed at the dresser. "The camera I set up right there."

Hiroki's eyes flew open fully, and he sat upright like a bolt. "You WHAT?! B-But...!"

Nowaki laughed. "Relax, Hiro-san, I was just kidding."

Hiroki let out an anguished exhale, and settled back down with a pout and a harrumph. "You're such a dumb fuck up."

"But it would be such fun to record it..."

"DROP IT." Hiroki scowled and turned over, burying his face in his pillow. Nowaki just smiled and moved over him, blanketing the smaller man with his arms and body, and pressing loving kisses to his neck, until the tension in his back dissipated.

"I love you so much, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered.

"Yeah..." Hiroki breathed back, then sighed happily and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next evening, Nowaki was doing the night shift with his senpai again. Fortunately this time, it wasn't a 24 hour shift. After sending a patient off for labs, Nowaki and Tsumori strolled towards the lounge for a break. "Hey, Kusama, you got any change? I want a soda but all I have is bills."

Nowaki nodded and reached into his pocket. He was surprised to feel a small, folded up piece of paper there, but he carefully reached around it and pulled out the change for his senpai. As soon as Tsumori had departed for the vending machines, Nowaki took out the piece of paper and smoothed it out.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Hiroki's characteristically sloppy handwriting. "Hiro-san wrote me a note?" he murmured to himself. He had to admit that he was a little nervous at the idea; the postcard reading "It's over," being way too fresh in his mind from earlier that year. That brief break up had been the worst time in Nowaki's life.

Nowaki frowned at the memory, and marveled at the note. It was long, and Hiroki wasn't much of a note writer, so the whole thing was a puzzle. Nowaki also had to wonder how it got into his pocket...he pushed all his questions aside and set to reading it.

_Nowaki,_

_Well, for your "fourth night of Christmas" or WHATEVER, I thought I'd write you a letter. Now get this straight; it's not a LOVE LETTER or anything. NOT AT ALL. This is just a "hello, how are you doing, hope work is okay," kind of thing. THAT'S ALL._

_God, you're probably still grinning like a fool anyway, aren't you?_

Nowaki had to laugh. He was indeed smiling from ear to ear while reading.

_Anyway_, _um... writing you a letter. How are you? How is work? Hope it is okay. And I REALLY hope that fucker Tsumori is staying away from you. Because so help me God, I will totally murder him if he ever touches you again. That asshole is so nasty._

_Ummm...I should probably say nice things about you now, or something. Not because this is a love letter, BECAUSE IT IS NOT. STOP SMILING, I KNOW YOU ARE SMILING. STOP IT!!!!_

_Ugh, anyway. Uh...sex was really good last night. Um...I'm sort of still thinking about it. You tore me up as usual, but it felt really good. Or something. Whatever. _

_Um...I'm going to make soup tonight. I know you're getting home really late, but I'll leave it on the stove and you can just heat it up whenever you get in. I'm not going to stay up for you. Er, not because I don't want to, but we've got term finals at the university tomorrow. My day starts really early. So don't come home and bang around. You always try so hard to be quiet when you come home late, and you move around all slow, but you're still loud and it aggravates me. Just hurry it up. If you're going to be loud, do it fast, you got it??_

_Well, I guess that wasn't very nice. Maybe I should scratch that out...no, because you need to know that. Wake me up if you have to, but be quick about it and get your ass in bed with me so I can go back to sleep._

_I don't sleep that well when you're not in the bed._

Hiroki had tried to black that last part out, but Nowaki could still read it, and it made him happy.

_So anyway._ _Writing a letter, writing a letter. Um, my mom called the other day and said she's sending some peaches to us as a Christmas present. Apparently that stupid Akihiko told her I was mad that he got some and I didn't, so now she feels guilty or whatever. So she's sending some. They'll probably be in soon. She said they are mostly for you, because you act like a better son than I do. WHATEVER._

_Do you want to eat them all raw or should we do something with them? I don't really know many peach recipes. Peach cake? Does that exist? Well, let me know if you're interested in that, and I'll make it for you. Ooh, that could be one of the twelve things. Yes, something easy that doesn't involve me getting my ass torn up. Hooray for that.  
_

_Well, anyway...yeah. I have the twelve things mostly planned out. Well, this is number four, so there are eight things left. But of course I'm not going to tell you what they are! And don't you even dare snoop through my stuff, because you'll never find the list. And don't even hold your breath that I'm going to let you videotape us having sex. SO NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, YOU GIANT FUCKING PERVERT. Like I would let you have evidence to use against me._

"I would never use it against you, Hiro-san!" Nowaki murmured, then continued reading.

_So yeah, I've got it all planned out for the most part. You're going to like it, I think. It's all the sappy, crappy stuff that's right up your SAPPY CRAPPY alley. Like this love letter. Urgh, it's NOT a love letter. It's just a "how are you" letter._

There was a long gap in the letter, then it resumed lower down the page in very small writing.

_I love you, Nowaki. I don't tell you enough. I love you and I appreciate you. I know I'm kind of a shitty, crabby person, and I'm sorry for that, but I can't help the way I am. I try not to say shitty things to you, but they just come out of my mouth sometimes. I'm sorry. I get that from my asshole dad. He taught me how to be an asshole, too. Anyway...I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Um, that's all I have to say._

_-Kamijou_

Nowaki smiled happily as he came to the end of the letter. Just then, Tsumori reentered the doctor's lounge, and Nowaki stuffed it into his pocket. They went back to the ER together, and checked up on their patient.

When Nowaki came home at 3am, he walked as quickly as he could into the apartment, wincing as he stubbed his toe against the wall. But he didn't care; he was just excited to get in bed with his lovely and wonderful Hiro-san.

He shed his clothes quickly and slipped into the bed in just his boxers. Hiroki stirred and mumbled as Nowaki embraced his back. "Mmm, hey, Nowaki."

"Hey, Hiro-san. Oh, I love you, Hiro-san," he gushed, kissing Hiroki's neck.

"You got the letter, didn't you?" Hiroki grumbled.

"Yeah."

"Well, whatever. I did it. So what. Now, I'm tired. Go to sleep. We'll have sex tomorrow night. My ass is closed for business tonight."

"Okay, Hiro-san." Nowaki gave him a firm squeeze, then let out a long sigh and settled down into the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Nowaki didn't have to work at the hospital, but he had a shift at the flower shop. Even though he didn't really need the money, he still worked there part time to help out the owner, whose wife had just had a baby. He felt a certain sense of loyalty to the man, who had given him the job and looked out for him when he was a struggling teenager living on his own.

It was rather busy at the shop, and Nowaki was the only one working. But the hours passed quickly, and he soon locked up and headed for home. When he stepped inside, he was stunned by the sight before his eyes.

Hiroki, in the kitchen, carefully frosting cupcakes.

In an apron.

_Nothing _but an apron.

Nowaki just stood still, his eyes wide, and his keys fell from his hand with a loud clatter. Hiroki looked up, mouth open; then he blushed heavily as several emotions flitted across his face - annoyance, nervousness, happiness, and anger. "Um, I made cupcakes," he said, rather lamely.

Nowaki just stared at the curve of Hiroki's full, bare ass, which was visible as Hiroki was turned to the side . Then he shook himself and smiled widely. "Oh, Hiro-san!" he cried out, running forward and taking his smaller lover in his arms. "This is so amazing! Am I dreaming?"

Hiroki struggled to free one arm, then used it to bonk Nowaki in his head. "Did that hurt?"

"Yeah," Nowaki admitted.

"Then you're awake," Hiroki grumbled.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed, sliding his hands up and down Hiroki's partially bare sides. "Do you know how incredibly sexy you look right now?"

"No," Hiroki muttered. "I feel foolish and cold, not sexy."

"Well, you are very, very sexy," Nowaki assured him. "And about you being cold...I think I can warm you up a bit." With that, he hefted Hiroki up into his arms and toted him off to the bedroom.

"Hey, put me down!" Hiroki protested. "Quit treating me like a sack of potatoes!"

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki giggled, laying him down carefully on the bed. "I don't think you are a sack of potatoes."

"Well, then quit slinging me around like one," Hiroki mumbled.

"Oh? Hiro-san doesn't like it when I carry him?"

"I didn't say that!" Hiroki barked, then he ran his fingers through the front of his hair. "God! Just, um...just get on with it."

"Yes, Hiro-san," Nowaki said with a smile, and he lowered himself over Hiroki's body, kissing lovingly at his neck.

"Nowaki," Hiroki sighed, trembling.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed in one delicately curved ear, "Will you keep the apron on while we make love?"

"Sure, fine, whatever," Hiroki huffed hastily. "I figured your perverted ass would want that."

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed. "You are just so amazing." He pressed two quick kisses to Hiroki's lips, then kissed a trail down his throat. When he reached the top of the apron, which was obscuring Hiroki's chest, he simply kissed at the man's collarbones as he tweaked one pert nipple through the muslin fabric with his fingers.

Hiroki's head tilted back, his mouth open and softly moaning. "Nowaki..."

Nowaki smiled, and then his hand traveled south. Hiroki was hard under the apron, his erection leaking and rubbing against the underside of the cloth. Nowaki caressed him through the material, making his brunet lover moan even more loudly.

They kissed and groped each other for just a few minutes more, then Nowaki pulled out of a particularly deep kiss with a twinkle in his eye. "Hiro-san," he whispered. "Let's go back in the kitchen and do it there."

Hiroki blushed and rolled his eyes. "What, I bet you want to bend me over the stove like a naughty housewife or something corny like that!"

"Exactly, Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed in excitement. "I'm so happy that you knew exactly what I wanted!" He pulled the man to his feet, grabbed the lube from beside the bed, and headed into the kitchen.

There, Nowaki eagerly nodded his head towards the stove, and Hiroki groaned, but stepped forward and placed his hands on the edge of it, bending at the waist and pushing his ass back at Nowaki. Nowaki murmured happily and came up close behind him, peppering the back of his neck with kisses and whispering words of love and appreciation. Hiroki trembled and blushed, his hands gripping the top of the oven door handle.

Nowaki slid his hands down Hiroki's back, and when he reached Hiroki's ass, he cupped it with both of his large hands, massaging it gently. One hand moved away and deftly opened his pants, pulling out his very rigid cock and then rubbing it between Hiroki's cheeks. Hiroki shivered and let out a low moan, pushing backwards involuntarily. Nowaki smiled and lubed himself up, then pushed the slippery head against Hiroki's eager little hole. "How do you want it?" Nowaki asked him, breathing heavily.

"Wh-what do you mean? Oh, God...I..." Hiroki trailed off in nonsensical moans as Nowaki nudged half of the head inside.

"You want me to make love to you nice and slow? Or do you want..." He leaned forward, his lips touching Hiroki's ear as he eased two more inches in. "...me to fuck you hard and fast?"

"Hard and fast," Hiroki panted without a second of hesitation. Nowaki gave a satisfied grunt and then began to thrust; pulling out almost entirely and then plunging it back in further each time. Hiroki moaned and cried out helplessly, his body absolutely singing with pleasurable sensations. He reached down under his apron and stroked himself steadily, his fingers gliding over his flesh in time with Nowaki's thrusts.

"Oh, God, Hiro-san!" Nowaki groaned. "It feels so good!"

"Mmm..." Hiroki sighed. The slapping of their skin and their pleasured cried echoed against the tile floor. Nowaki slammed into Hiroki rapidly for a few more moments, then paused to catch his breath. He resumed thrusting, also reaching around to take over stroking Hiroki's erection. "Nowaki!" Hiroki whined. Nowaki's hand was so big and hot, tightly wrapped around his length, and the slippery friction was heavenly. "Nowaki, I'm gonna cum!" Hiroki cried.

"Oh, God, yes," Nowaki moaned. "Cum for me, Hiro-san, cum for me..."

"Nowaki! A-ahhhh!" Hiroki's whole body trembled as he came in Nowaki's hand. Nowaki groaned in pleasure, continuing to pull lightly to get every drop out, then he went back to drilling Hiroki's ass hard.

"Hiro-san, can...can I pull out and cum on you?" Nowaki asked breathlessly, as he neared the finish line.

"Yes," Hiroki panted. Nowaki gave a strangled cry, then withdrew suddenly and spurted up all over Hiroki's back. He moaned softly at both the amazing feeling of satisfaction and the beautifully obscene mess he had made of his lover.

After a few moments, Nowaki snagged a paper towel and apologetically cleaned up Hiroki's back. "Sorry, I got a little carried away," he admitted. "It's just that...you putting on nothing but a little apron has always been a fantasy of mine."

"Really?" Hiroki asked. He had turned around and was enveloped in Nowaki's arms.

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because...I was sure you'd get really mad at me."

"Well, I probably would have," Hiroki mused.

"What made you think to do this?" Nowaki queried him.

"Oh, I..." Hiroki didn't want to admit that Miyagi had told him Shinobu had done a similar thing the night before. "I just thought it seemed like the kind of crappy, sappy, cliched fantasy you'd like."

"You know me so well," Nowaki said happily, giving him a squeeze. "I love my adorable little Hiro-san!"

"Dumb ass," Hiroki grumbled.

Nowaki merely grinned goofily. "Okay, now I'm hungry for cupcakes!" he declared, turning towards the half frosted tray of sweets. Hiroki rolled his eyes, picking up one of the treats and offering it to Nowaki. "No, I want you to feed it to me!" Nowaki insisted.

"Corny..." Hiroki muttered, but he held it up to Nowaki's lips and let him take a bite.

Nowaki swallowed and licked his lips. "Mmm...sweet...but not as sweet as Hiro-san."

"Weirdo," Hiroki told him, then he took a bite of the cupcake as well. "Yeah, they're all right."

"I really love this twelve nights of Christmas thing!" Nowaki said happily. "I've got seven more nights, don't I?"

"Yeah, unfortunately...I hope I'll survive all this cheesiness."

"Oh, you will," Nowaki assured him. "And then maybe next year, I'll do it for you!"

"Oh, heaven forbid," Hiroki groaned. "You'd be taking me to love motels, and proclaiming your love for me from the roof of the literature building, and hiring sky writers to spell out, 'I love you Hiro-san!' in the sky."

"Yes, I can do all those things," Nowaki said cheerfully.

"No, DON'T do them! I don't want you to do that kind of crappy stuff!"

"Yes, I'll do a very, very good job of it," Nowaki said resolutely, then kissed Hiroki to stifle his protests. "Just you wait!" he said happily, a big grin on his face.

Hiroki rolled his eyes, but Nowaki spied the tiniest wisp of a smile curling his lips. "So stupid," Hiroki mumbled. Nowaki just laughed and picked up another cupcake, feeding it to his beloved Hiro-san with a happy smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmmm? What's this?" Nowaki had the morning off, and he was vacuuming the floor. He had reached the edge of the coffee table and noticed some papers folded in half lying on top of it. "Wonder if Hiro-san needs these for class?" Nowaki mused.

As he picked them up, he realized his name was written in very small print on the outside. Eyebrows lifted, he unfolded the packet of papers and began to read. Sure enough, it was in Hiroki's sloppy handwriting, and Nowaki's whole body tingled in happiness at the idea of another love letter from his Hiro-san.

_Nowaki,_

_First of all, this is NOT a love letter. Far from it. Okay, so I had been thinking up things for this twelve nights thing. I did have twelve to start with, but upon looking back over the list, I scratched out a few. So I had to think up some new ones. Well, I actually kind of sort of Googled ideas and one of them was writing a feelings journal, which I would NEVER do. But I read some of the ideas for entries and one was to write about the first time we had sex, and whatever I was thinking and feeling and all that BULLSHIT NONSENSE LIKE THAT._

_But I figured you'd eat that crap right up. You would!_

_So, here I go. Um...well, I don't know where to start. I don't want to start too far back and be boring. Well, you know everything that happened back then. You were stalking me and wouldn't take no for an answer.  
_

_Akihiko showed up, and you acted like a fool, grabbing onto me and saying I was yours or whatever. I remember being SO pissed. __I thought I was going to scream. I mean, I think I did scream a bit__, and then__ you started up again with all the "I love you's". But really, I was sort of all nervous and happy. I had never, ever had anybody like you after me. You're just so straightforward and simple. I was used to, well, half-hearted losers or something._

_Because, well...okay, you know that you weren't my first time, right? I'm sure you know by now. I mean, you know that Akihiko and I did it that one time. But I mean...I will admit that I did my fair share of sleeping around before that. I guess...it's just hard to explain why I did it. Sex was just something to do. I don't really know what I was looking for with all those guys._

_Okay, yeah, I do know. I was infatuated with Akihiko. He was my best friend since we were little kids, and liking him was what made me realize I was into guys. But he didn't like me back. And then in high school the big idiot had to get this all consuming crush on some dork. My chances with him narrowed even further._

_So I just gave my body to anyone who would take it. I was looking for someone who would make me feel stronger feelings than what I felt for Akihiko. I drank a lot, too, to dull my inhibitions and my senses. And then I'd just go home with the first guy who was interested. But they were always just one night stands, because inevitably, I felt nothing for them, and I was probably a pretty lousy lover as a result. I'd just lay there and wish that they would just finish already so I could get the hell out and never have to see them again.  
_

_God, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. You've probably already turned into the Hulk and you're rampaging through Tokyo, killing every man you see._

Nowaki managed a wry smile, even though he was feeling rather angry. Not at Hiroki, but at the men who had used him so cheaply. It hurt his heart that Hiroki had felt the need to search for love in such a demeaning way. He could only comfort himself with the fact that all that was over.

_Well, anyway. If you're still reading this, then the city is safe. But I'm telling you, all that shit doesn't matter. It's in the past._

_So, after the disastrous "incident" with Akihiko, I had given up on love completely. I had always held out in the back of my mind that Akihiko and I would end up together, so when all hopes of that were crushed, I was just totally destroyed. I didn't even really know how to move forward. I stayed in my apartment for like a week, just crying and sleeping all day. I finally forced myself to go out and get some sunshine._

_And that's when I ended up nearly getting killed by your stupid giant rocket thing. Ha, that sounds like some kind of bad sex pun Miyagi would make. Anyway... I guess it was like destiny that we ran into each other like we did. Not that I believe in anything as sappy and corny as destiny._

_So anyway, I'm getting way off track, just like I said I WOULDN'T do. Argh...okay, to the point, to the point. I finally stopped pushing you away that day and let you kiss me. You were just so warm...that's one of the things I remember so clearly. How good and relaxed your warmth made me feel. _

_Oh, hell no, did I REALLY just write that? Oh well, whatever. You better burn this after you read it._

_So, everything went really fast right after that. It just felt so good to be touched and it had been such a long time. You...you know...aw fuck. I guess I have to put aside being shy or whatever. You sucked my dick. I'll admit, and don't get mad, but you were bad at it. I don't blame you, because it was your first time. But even so, it felt incredibly good. I came easily. (And you're really good at it now. I guess you've had enough practice in all these years.)_

_So then you pulled back and took off your pants. Holy fucking hell. I'll never forget the terror that shook my whole body when I first laid eyes on that beast you call a dick. I just blinked and blinked. It was like this fucking tree trunk compared to anything I'd come across before.  
_

_And then before I knew what was happening, you had flipped me onto my stomach, grabbed the lube out of the side drawer (and let's PAUSE here for a moment as I realize something - how the fuck did you know exactly where to find that? You were snooping through my drawers while I was sleeping, weren't you? Pervert sneak!)_

_Where was I? Oh yeah, you lubed yourself up and just started stuffing it in. I was yelling and flailing for you to wait a damn second, put your fingers in first, something! But I know it was your first time, and you probably just thought you could put it in. So you pulled the head out and put your fingers in, and all that. Anyway. When I was finally ready (actually, I never felt ready, but I knew I had to say I was ready at some point) you started putting it in again. My body was simply in shock as you slid inside of me. It was just SO HUGE._

_When you were finally fully inside, and after I had yelled at you some more, you started pushing it in and out. And all these feelings started surging out of every single spot in my entire body. That really doesn't make any sense, but I guess the gist of that is, it was making me feel like sex had never made me feel before. At first I thought, well, it's just because he's so ridiculously massive._

_But then I realized: This is the first time that someone who loves me is doing this. That's why it feels different. Because there's ... love or whatever behind every single movement._

_The whole thing was so incredible. I came again, and you came just a split second later. That was the first time I'd ever had a simultaneous orgasm with anyone. And it was amazing. Just fucking amazing. It was like I could feel your orgasm too.  
_

_God, I'm looking back over this and I can't believe I wrote all this shit. Urg. Well, I've had like four glasses of wine first. I'm writing this on the fourth night, but I'll give it to you later on. Tonight, you're pulling and all nighter and you're probably reading the note I wrote for you last night. That was a piece of shit. I don't even know what I was thinking for half of it. Hell, I don't know what I was thinking for ALL of this. I sound like some sappy romantic smut writer._

_But yeah...(working on a fifth glass of wine) that's everything I thought about our first time. It was good, that's for sure. And it's just gotten better._

_I love you._

_And please don't be mad about all those other guys before you._

_In exchange, I won't beat your ass for snooping through my drawers back then, you sneaky weirdo stalker!_

_And I love you._

_That's it. NOW BURN THIS._

_-Kamijou_

Nowaki smiled as he came to the end of the letter. He refolded the pages carefully, then went into their bedroom and opened up his dresser drawer. He hid the papers beneath the heavy, gaudy Christmas sweater Hiroki's mother had bought for him a few years back. He didn't want to wear it, but couldn't bear to throw away a gift from Hiro-san's mother. Hiroki had told him to just get rid of the damn thing, but he had hidden it at the bottom of his shirt drawer. And now he was hiding this precious treasure underneath it.

Nowaki had to work that evening at the hospital, the 3-11 shift. When he got home, Hiroki was in bed, pretending to be asleep. It was pretty obvious to Nowaki, because even though Hiroki's eyes were closed, they were scrunched tightly shut and he was grimacing and clutching the sheets as if in painful anticipation of what was going to happen.

"I'm home, Hiro-san," Nowaki said in a gentle voice.

Hiroki slowly cracked open his eyes as Nowaki got closer and sat down on the bed with him. "Hey," Hiroki mumbled, looking away.

"I liked today's thing," Nowaki said simply.

"Really?" Hiroki's cheeks darkened, and he continued to look away. "You better have burned it."

"It's gone, Hiro-san." Nowaki fibbed. "But it's forever in my brain."

"Whatever." Hiroki rolled onto his stomach and hid his face. "I wish I hadn't written that."

"No, I'm glad you did," Nowaki assured him, petting his hair. "It was a little hard to have my fears confirmed about your...past, but..." He hurried up his speech as he felt Hiroki tense up. "It's just that, in the past, and it doesn't matter. All that matters is that now you're my beautiful Hiro-san." He leaned down and kissed the back of his head. "All mine. And I'll never let you go."

Hiroki said nothing, but rolled over in the bed to face up at Nowaki. Nowaki kissed his lips gently, as Hiroki lifted his hands to caress the sides of Nowaki's face. Nowaki pressed his forehead down to Hiroki's and gazed into his eyes, enraptured. "Come on, go brush your teeth and get in bed," Hiroki mumbled.

"Yes, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, giving him a quick kiss. He disappeared into the bathroom for three minutes, which felt like an hour to Hiroki, who was feeling unbearably cold. When Nowaki finally returned and shed his clothing down to his underwear, he slipped into the bed beside Hiroki. Hiroki quickly tangled himself up in Nowaki's body, savoring every inch of heat he could press himself into. "I love you so much, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed, giving Hiroki a gentle sqeeze.

"Love you too," Hiroki whispered, his cheek pressed to Nowaki's chest as he rapidly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Nowaki was still tired when he roused himself up the next morning, but he wanted to be able to wake up his Hiro-san and make breakfast for him. After a few attempts to awaken Hiroki, which ended badly - a pillow to Nowaki's face, blind kicking towards him as Hiroki clung to the bed and refused to move, and angry, mumbled protests to just leave him, "The hell alone!" - Nowaki retreated to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee.

He was frying eggs when the smell of coffee roused Hiroki. The brunet stumbled into the kitchen; his hair comically sticking up in every direction, his shirt pushed up on his chest, exposing his stomach, and his brown eyes only half open and quite irritated looking. "Oh, good morning, Hiro-san! What a relief. I didn't think I'd ever be able to wake you up," Nowaki said cheerfully.

"Shut up," Hiroki muttered back. "So sue me that I'm not a morning person." He took the mug of coffee Nowaki poured for him, and sipped at it. "Guess I need to get a shower now, if I want to get out of here on time," he grumbled.

"Does Hiro-san need my help with that too?" Nowaki asked brightly, his face lighting up eagerly.

"No, dumbass!" Hiroki spat. He stumbled off towards the bathroom, setting the coffee cup down on the sink. He turned on the shower, and quickly undressed himself, then picked up the mug and got into the shower with it. He drank it as the shower head covered the back of his body with warm water, his eyes unwillingly opening more.

He squeaked as the shower curtain rustled and Nowaki peeked his head into the other end. "You're so cute, drinking your coffee in the shower."

"Get out before I throw this at you!" Hiroki shouted, shaking the almost empty mug threateningly. Nowaki quickly popped his head back out, only to be summoned back by a grumble from Hiroki to take the now empty mug and refill it. Nowaki took it with a hidden smile, and Hiroki shampooed his hair and quickly soaped up his body while his lover got him more coffee, which was placed on the sink. In seven years of being together, Nowaki had figured out all of Hiroki's habits and quirks, so he knew not to try and offer the man his second cup of coffee at this point. He would only get a string of obscenities and, "Are you stupid?? Can't you see I'm washing my hair? What am I going to do with a cup of coffee here?"

Hiroki shut off the shower and stepped out. He toweled off, then dropped the towel on the floor and picked up the coffee, sipping it as he glared at himself in the mirror. "Who the hell are you looking at?" he muttered to his reflection. After scowling at himself again, he drained the coffee cup, set it down, and then brushed his teeth.

He stumbled off to the bedroom, where Nowaki had helpfully laid out an outfit for him, including underwear and socks. "Of course you picked out the stupid pink satin boxers you bought me for White Day last year, you cornball," he muttered, but put on everything nonetheless.

When he reappeared in the kitchen, Nowaki had retrieved his coffee mug from the bathroom and refilled it, and it was sitting at the table with a full plate of breakfast. Hiroki grumbled something and sat down, then began shoveling food in his mouth. Nowaki sat across from him, sipping juice and grinning unabashedly at his beloved little boyfriend eating most ungraciously. "Quit staring at me eating, you doofus," Hiroki mumbled, his mouth full of toast.

"Sorry, Hiro-san," Nowaki laughed, but he didn't stop watching Hiroki clean his plate.

"All right, I have to go," Hiroki muttered as he finished the last forkful of eggs and drained his coffee cup. He pushed his chair back, stood up, and headed for the foyer, where he slipped his shoes on, then put on his heavy wool peacoat. Nowaki appeared suddenly and pulled a striped scarf off of the coatrack, then wound it around Hiroki's neck. "It's going to be really cold today," he warned Hiroki. "I don't want my Hiro-san catching the flu or anything."

"I won't, stupid," Hiroki grumbled.

"Here, better wear your hat too," Nowaki said, offering the man a brown knit cap.

"I will! God, what are you, my mother?" Hiroki snatched the hat out Nowaki's hand and crammed it on his head, then flinched at the hurt expression on Nowaki's face. "Um...sorry," he apologized lamely. "Thanks...uh...yeah..."

"You're welcome, Hiro-san!" Nowaki chirped, quickly regaining his chipper demeanor. "Be careful out there! Don't slip on the ice!"

"I won't."

"Because you'd have to come to the hospital to be treated, and everyone would see your pink underwear!"

Hiroki clenched one hand shut and brought the fist down on the the top of Nowaki's head. "And whose fault is it that I'm wearing pink underwear, anyway??"

"Mine!" Nowaki said proudly.

"Ugh. You're impossible. I'm leaving. See ya." Hiroki turned to go, but was pulled back into a kiss and a hug.

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed.

"Love you too..." Hiroki mumbled back, his cheeks red. "And don't worry. I'll be careful out there. Say, uh...what time are you going to be home?"

"Seven. Why?"

"Just wanted to know...because of dinner or whatever." He closed his eyes as Nowaki pressed one more kiss to his lips, and then he departed for work.

Nowaki cleaned up the kitchen, humming happily, then laid down for a short nap to catch up on his lost sleep. When he woke up, he got ready for work and hurried off to do a midday shift at the hospital, from 11am to 7pm. After it was done, he returned home to find Hiroki cooking dinner. "Ahhh!" Nowaki exclaimed happily, startling Hiroki. "You're making pork ribs and miso ramen! One of my favorites! Is this my seventh night present?" He clasped his hands together and gazed appreciatively at the stove.

"What? No! It's just dinner," Hiroki said. "And anyway, you like everything. You'd eat garbage if it had ramen noodles mixed in it." He turned back to stirring the pot. "I thought about making a 'special' meal, but you think everything's special."

"Especially if you make it," Nowaki agreed cheerfully.

"Exactly. Now get out some bowls; it's ready and I'm hungry." They ate while watching television, and Nowaki happily told Hiroki about his day at work. Apparently, a high school group had come to bring Christmas presents and sing songs to the sick children at the hospital, and it had made Nowaki's day to see the kids so happy. Hiroki continued listening as he washed up the bowls, then he turned back to Nowaki with a determined look on his face. "Okay, that was very nice. But now you have to sit on the couch and shut up."

Nowaki was taken aback. "Hiro-san? What's wrong? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything! Just sit down!"

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki began to ask more questions, but then he noticed that Hiroki was blushing and his hands were shaking, so he knew that there was something in store. "All right, Hiro-san," he acquiesced, moving back over to the couch and sinking down into it.

"O-Okay, then," Hiroki stammered. He walked awkwardly over to the CD player and pressed play. A romantic song began playing, which shocked Nowaki immensely. But what was even more shocking was when the red faced Hiroki moved in front of Nowaki and began unbuttoning his dress shirt with his now violently shaking hands.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki's mouth fell open, and he just stared as Hiroki continued to undress himself. "Are you...stripping for me?"

"That's what it's supposed to be," Hiroki muttered, looking utterly humilated. "I know it's stupid. I'll just stop," he said quickly, abandoning the buttons and moving for the CD player.

"No, no!" Nowaki interjected. "Please! Don't stop!"

"But it's pathetic," Hiroki mumbled, looking at the ground and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"No, it's very, _very _sexy," Nowaki breathed. "I'm so amazed that you would even think to do this for me! Please, keep going."

"R-really? Well, fine then," Hiroki sighed, and turned back towards Nowaki. His face was no less red, but his hands weren't trembling quite as hard as he finished opening the rest of the buttons. He shrugged out of the shirt, and then crossed his arms over each other and removed his undershirt in the sexiest way he could muster, pulling it slowly over his head.

Nowaki was breathing heavily now, his whole body tingling with desire for the beautiful man in front of him. He gazed, enraptured, as Hiroki unfastened his belt buckle and slowly pulled it through the loops, then tossed it aside. His heart was pounding as Hiroki's hands fell to his pants button, then hesitatingly unbuttoned it. Nowaki groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his manhood rising quickly to the erotic occasion and straining itself painfully against the inside of his trousers. He felt he had no choice but to open up his pants and let his cock out to relieve some of the pressure.

Hiroki shuddered and swallowed hard as he watched Nowaki expose himself. Nowaki's face was a perfect image of lust; half lidded and glazed over eyes, parted lips, rosy cheeks. "Hiro-san," the man breathed. "Is it all right if I touch myself while you do this?"

"S-Sure..." Hiroki whispered, and he felt his pulse quicken as Nowaki began to squeeze and stroke at his big cock. He just stared for a few moments, his mouth subconsciously watering, but then he shook himself awake again and reminded himself that he was the one that was supposed to be putting on the show.

So he pulled the zipper of his pants down at an achingly slow speed, then his hands went to the waistband of the pants. He pushed his pants down on his hips, revealing the pink satin boxers Nowaki had selected for him. Nowaki gave a little groan and stroked himself faster, which caused Hiroki to feel a fresh surge of arousal, his dick hardening and tenting up the silky material.

He let his pants fall to his feet, then stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side. He slid his hands over his silk covered hips, up and down, as he watched Nowaki pleasure himself in reaction. "Hiro-san," Nowaki moaned. "Turn...around while you take the boxers off," he requested.

"A-All right," Hiroki stammered, turning around. He hated that he could no longer see Nowaki pleasuring himself, but he was still treated to the erotic sounds of Nowaki groaning and panting in desire. Hiroki placed his hands on the silk waistband and slowly began to push it down. He bared just the first few inches of his ass, then glanced over his shoulder at Nowaki to gauge his reaction. It was most definitely positive, as Nowaki was pumping even faster at his length, biting his lower lip and making muffled sounds of need.

Hiroki trembled and continued to look over his shoulder as he removed his boxers a little bit more, revealing almost all of his ass. Nowaki's mouth flew open and he moaned loudly. "Oh, Hiro-san! You are so sexy!" he cried.

Hiroki was fully hard now, and his cock ached for attention as it was bared. Hiroki bent down to remove his boxers fully from his legs, and Nowaki groaned in desire. "Oh, yes, Hiro-san..." he moaned. "Bend forward and put your hands on the chair in front of you."

"Like this?" Hiroki asked nervously.

"Step your legs apart...oh God, yes..." Nowaki moaned and grunted in pleasure as Hiroki's ass was spread, revealing his twitching, eager hole.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki moaned, reaching down and stroking himself. Nowaki could see the movements between Hiroki's legs, and it only made him more impossibly turned on.

"Oh, my God, Hiro-san, I need you. I need you..." he groaned desperately.

Hiroki straightened up and turned around, his hand on his stomach for a moment. He breathed heavily; chest rising and falling, cheeks pink, penis erect and leaking, and he gazed at Nowaki with unreserved, adoring eyes. Nowaki groaned impatiently and made a small movement upwards with his hips, and Hiroki took the hint.

He flew forward, quickly straddling Nowaki on the couch. Their mouths clashed together, tongues battling wildly and hands raking through hair. Nowaki's cock was oozing endlessly, and he guided Hiroki's hips downwards to press the tip to his lover's entrance.

Hiroki sighed and shuddered, but moved down as well, allowing the head to breach his body. He cried out loudly, his head thrown back, and Nowaki whispered soothing words, then latched his mouth onto one of Hiroki's nipples and suckled it tenderly.

They moved together carefully, slowly working towards full penetration, but there was a deep, urgent need behind every action. Once Nowaki was completely sheathed inside of Hiroki, a brief kiss was exchanged, then Hiroki pressed his forehead into Nowaki's shoulder and commenced a barrage of loud screams and cries as Nowaki pounded up into him.

It felt so good, that they both wanted it to last forever; but it was also too good to hold back from that heavenly peak. Hiroki's body tensed and relaxed rapidly, signaling Nowaki that his finish was imminent, so Nowaki drilled up a few last times and then let go, filling Hiroki entirely with his satisfaction. Hiroki exploded within the same moment, covering Nowaki's chest in sticky ribbons of cum.

Nowaki wrapped his big, warm arms around Hiroki's back, and sighed happily. "That was so, SO amazing, Hiro-san."

"Yeah, it was pretty fucking awesome," Hiroki agreed, nuzzling Nowaki's damp neck.

"You can just do that for the five remaining nights, okay?" Nowaki murmured.

"Ha!" Hiroki laughed softly, then winced and pulled off of Nowaki's softening member. "Then you would miss out on the other things that I planned," he reminded him.

"Oh, I guess you're right," Nowaki mused, accepting a handful of tissues and wiping off his body as Hiroki cleaned between his own legs. "But...wow. I can't imagine anything better than that."

"Oh, it gets better. Trust me," Hiroki said, tossing the wad of tissues in the trash.

"Okay, Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled up blissfully at his lover.


	8. Chapter 8

Nowaki practically skipped home from work the next evening. _"Oh boy. This is the eighth day of Hiro-san's Christmas fun and I can't wait!"_ he thought to himself. He paused in front of a shop window, remembering suddenly that he hadn't bought his lover anything for Christmas. In the excitement of Hiroki's twelve days of Christmas, he had totally forgotten that he still needed to get the man something for the holiday as well.

He went inside, browsing through the merchandise. Almost everything could be quickly dismissed, as Nowaki could imagine Hiroki throwing it to the side and bellowing, "Corny!" He wandered out and kept going down the street, but his face lit up at the next store. He went inside and headed for a certain section, then purchased an item and had it gift wrapped. He tucked the present inside his heavy coat and continued on for home.

There, Hiroki was working industriously on grading final test papers. "Oh? You had so many that you had to bring them home?" Nowaki asked, leaning down and kissing the man on his temple.

"Well, sort of," Hiroki admitted. "The real problem is that stupid fucking Miyagi won't stop playing that Jingle Cats shit!"

Nowaki furrowed his brow. "Jingle Cats? What's that?"

Hiroki groaned. "You haven't seen it yet? I thought everyone on earth had been subjected to it. It's some dumb shit floating around the internet."

Nowaki shook his head. "No, I don't get on the internet all that often," he remarked. "So I've never seen it."

"Oh, really? Well, I guess I'll show you, so you can share in my misery," Hiroki shrugged. He opened up his laptop and typed for a few moments, then turned towards Nowaki. "There. This," he said, as he clicked play. He groaned and rolled his eyes as the all too familiar tune began.

Much to his horror, Nowaki beamed at the images and sounds. "Oh! Oh! It's so cute!" he cried gleefully.

"NO. It is NOT cute!" Hiroki barked, stopping the video abruptly.

"But it is! Oh, Hiro-san, let's get a cat! A singing one!"

"No! And you know that you're allergic to cats. That would never work." Hiroki rubbed his forehead in aggravation. "And there's no such thing as a fucking singing cat!"

"Aw, too bad," Nowaki lamented. He retreated into the bedroom, where he hid Hiroki's present under the bed (his designated spot for hiding presents), then he returned back out and watched Hiroki grade papers for a while. "Can I help at all?" he asked earnestly.

"You can make dinner tonight, that would help," Hiroki said absentmindedly. He frowned down at a paper as he covered it in angry red marks. "Kids are just so freaking stupid nowadays!" he muttered.

"What do you want for dinner?" Nowaki asked. He didn't get a response, as Hiroki just continued to mutter in discontent at the paper. So he just smiled and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and surveying the contents for dinner ingredients. He realized that he had all the things to make kim chi stew, so he pulled them out and started cooking.

Hiroki's attention was diverted away from failing tests by the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He wandered away from the papers and into the kitchen. "Mmm, smells good," he said. He walked up to the stove and looked down into the bubbling pot. "Kim chi stew?"

"Yeah," Nowaki said, wrapping an arm around Hiroki's waist and kissing him on the cheek. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I love anything with kim chi in it," Hiroki said. He eyed the open container of kim chi on the counter and fished out a piece of cabbage to eat. "Yum." He reached for another piece, and then another.

"Now, stop, Hiro-san," Nowaki warned him. "Too much kim chi is bad for you. Don't you know that South Korea has the highest rate of gastric cancers in the whole world?"

"Probably a coincidence," Hiroki muttered, eating another piece.

"But it's better to be safe than sorry," Nowaki pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," Hiroki sighed, pushing the container away. "It's just so damn good!" He had been known to eat a whole pint in one sitting if allowed to.

"I know, but you should eat it in moderation."

"Yeah, yeah," Hiroki muttered, and then he returned to grading papers. He was still working on them when Nowaki finished up dinner and brought him a bowl of piping hot stew. Hiroki ate with his left hand and continued to grade papers with his right hand. He worked on them all through dinner, all through Nowaki washing dishes, and all through Nowaki watching two hours of television.

At ten o clock, Nowaki shut off the TV and glanced over at Hiroki, who was still engrossed in his stack of papers. Though it had diminished significantly, there was still a lot left to go. Nowaki sighed and headed for the bathroom. He hadn't yet received his eighth day "present", but he didn't dare ask Hiroki about it.

But as he stepped towards the tub, Hiroki suddenly appeared, barreling into the small tiled room. "Hey! Wait a damn second! Don't get your shower yet!"

"Huh?" Nowaki looked at him with big, dumb blue eyes. "Why not?"

"B-because! I'm gonna take a bath with you, stupid!"

"Oh, okay!" Nowaki said excitedly. He ripped his clothes off and then stood naked and eager before his lover.

"God, such a fucking dumbass," Hiroki groaned, then he reached over and turned the tub on.

"A bath with Hiro-san. What a wonderful present," Nowaki gushed.

"Whatever. It's really not a big deal," Hiroki pointed out. "We've bathed together before, after all."

"Yes, but it's been a long time!" Nowaki said. "And you have never been the one to suggest it."

"Ah, I guess you're right. Put your hand in the water," he ordered Nowaki. "Too hot?"

"No, it's just right," Nowaki said, shaking the water droplets off of his hand.

"Mmm, good," Hiroki said. Nowaki cheerfully plopped his body into the half full tub as Hiroki added a few capfuls of bubble bath. Then Hiroki removed his clothes, at a much quicker pace than the night before, and he slipped into the tub with his lover, shutting off the tap in the process.

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki gushed. "Being in the tub with you is so nice."

"You're so corny," Hiroki muttered, as he soaped up the washcloth. "All right, turn around so I can wash your back." Nowaki happily complied, rotating in the tub and then sighing happily as Hiroki scrubbed at his back.

"It feels so good, Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Hiroki said, as flippantly as he could manage. But in truth, he was very happy to know that Nowaki was enjoying it. He moved the washcloth all over Nowaki's neck, and then compelled him to face back towards him.

"Now, let me wash you," Nowaki suggested, moving to take the washcloth.

"What? No!" Hiroki protested. "This bath is for you!"

"Well, if it's for me, then I should get what I want out of it," Nowaki reminded him. Hiroki groaned as Nowaki smiled. "And what I want is to wash my Hiro-san from top to bottom!"

"I don't like the sound of this..."

"Yes, every single square inch will be sparkling," Nowaki hummed cheerfully. Hiroki groaned again and turned in the tub, offering his back to Nowaki.

Nowaki sighed in pleasure and began to wash Hiroki's body. He cleaned his arms and back, then his neck, and then he reached around and cleaned the man's chest. Hiroki yelped in protest as Nowaki tweaked one of his nipples in the process, but that didn't stop Nowaki for even a second. His washcloth traveled south, swirling around Hiroki's navel before gripping at his genitalia. "H-Hey! Wait a minute!" Hiroki cried out.

"Oh? Not there?" Nowaki teased, stroking Hiroki's almost completely hard organ from base to tip. "Then, how about here?" The washcloth quickly moved in back, rubbing at Hiroki's entrance.

"Ohhh..." Hiroki sighed. "Yes, there..." he moaned, despite his pride screaming for him to say nothing. He arched his back and let Nowaki clean his tight little hole thoroughly.

"Mmm, yes..." Nowaki murmured. "I'm cleaning it quite well, but I think I'd like to clean it even more." He leaned forward and breathed in Hiroki's ear from behind. "On the bed with my tongue."

"Oh my fucking God, Nowaki..." Hiroki moaned helplessly, trailing off into incoherent moans of desire. Nowaki urged him to his feet and out of the tub. They dried off in a hurry and then rushed for the bedroom, where Hiroki threw himself facedown on the bed and moaned loudly as Nowaki buried his face in his ass. "Nowaki!" he cried.

Nowaki made a soft noise of pleasure, then continued to tongue at Hiroki's entrance. Hiroki's eyes rolled back in his head and he writhed on the bed, his very rigid cock rubbing against the sheets with every tremble and shudder of his overheated body. He moaned and thrust his hips as Nowaki parted his ass with both hands and thrust his long tongue deep inside. "Nowaki! Oh fuck! I - I can't! Oh God!" Then he came powerfully, all over the bed.

Nowaki murmured in satisfaction as he pulled back, gazing down on Hiroki's rapidly melting figure. He lubricated himself quickly and then pressed the head of his cock to Hiroki's relaxed hole, pushing it all the way inside in one smooth thrust.

"Oh God! Nowaki!" Hiroki screamed, his body tensing up.

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki moaned. "You feel so wonderful. I can't wait to fill you up with my cum," he groaned.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki cried, panting as his body was pounded powerfully.

"You want me to cum all the way inside of you?" Nowaki hissed, getting Hiroki turned on even more with his dirty talk.

"Yes, please!" Hiroki begged. "Cum inside of me!" His own erection had rapidly reawakened, and he reached down and fiddled with it as Nowaki gave him a few eager thrusts. "Oh, God! Yes!" he wailed, feeling another orgasm on the brink of explosion.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried, and then he released inside of the man with a succession of moans and groans. Hiroki screamed out again and then came all over himself and the bed.

Nowaki sighed in utter satisfaction as he collapsed down into the sheets with Hiroki. "That was amazing," he whispered, kissing the back of Hiroki's damp head. He cleaned up the man lovingly, then they settled back down into the sheets, drifting off happily.


	9. Chapter 9

"And then, as we have seen in past works, the author has..." Hiroki trailed off from his lecture as there was a knocking at the classroom door. Annoyed, he stepped over to answer it. The students all watched in fearful awe, in terror that they were going to witness some innocent new student get butchered for interrupting the Great Demon Kamijou at work.

But everyone, including the professor himself, was taken aback as a teddy bear mascot wearing a Santa hat and clutching a bouquet of flowers entered the room. "Am I being punked?" Hiroki muttered under his breath. "I swear to God I'll kill Miyagi for this."

"Are you Hiroki Kamijou?" the bear asked, in a goofy voice.

"Maybe," Hiroki responded icily, pulling his reading glasses off and staring the creature down. "Listen, we're having class now. This joke will have to wait until later. How about the first Wednesday of NEVER? Now get out!" he barked, and attempted to shove the bear outside.

But the visitor was surprisingly strong, and he held his ground, probably because he only got paid if he went through with the performance. He proceeded to sing "I Wanna Be Your Teddy Bear," and as Hiroki gritted his teeth, alternating listening to the words and hearing his students futilely try to stifle their laughter, he began to get a bad feeling.

"All right, that's enough!" he shouted, and the bear abruptly stopped singing. Some of the braver students clapped, but even they froze and tried to pretend they were absorbed in reviewing their notes when their teacher cast a death gaze out over the class. "Get the hell out of here!" the man shouted at the mascot.

"Wait, your flowers!" the bear cried, handing off the bouquet. "And don't you want to read the card?" He proffered a large, glittery piece of nonsense towards the aggravated man. "It says, _To Hiro-san, All my love and kisses, Merry Christmas. Love, Nowaki._"

"Nowaki..." Hiroki hissed. He couldn't believe the man would do something so ridiculous and humiliating. He pushed the bear out of the classroom completely, slammed the door after him, and then glanced at the flowers he was holding. He gave an aggravated sigh and laid them on the podium stand. His eyes flashed up quickly at his students, who trembled in terror. "You didn't see that," he said icily.

The students nodded in dumb fear, and the lesson was resumed. When class ended about ten minutes later, Hiroki trailed out with them into the snow filled quad. The literature department's copier was out, and he was having to trek over to the science building to make copies.

He froze as he heard a familiar voice shouting at him. "HIRO-SAN!" it cried happily.

Hiroki groaned, wanting to melt into an embarrassed puddle. Pieces of a conversation from a few days back flashed through his head, and he turned and looked up at the literature building's roof. "Nowaki, you fucking moron!" he shouted up at the bundled up man on the snowy rooftop. "Get down from there! You're going to get yourself killed!" He gritted his teeth as every single student in the vicinity paused to watch.

"Don't worry! I'm safe! Hiro-san, I love you!" Nowaki shouted, cupping his hands together in front of his mouth to amplify his already powerful voice. "You're everything to me and I wanted the whole world to know!"

"Okay, great, now they all know, you stupid birdbrain! Now get down!"

"I love you!" Nowaki yelled.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Hiroki screamed back.

Miyagi appeared out of nowhere. "Hoo boy, what's gotten into your big stud?" he laughed.

"I have no fucking idea!" Hiroki snapped at him. "Did you put him up to this? And the singing telegram too?"

Miyagi waved his hands innocently. "Noooo... I swear. This is all big stud's doing."

Hiroki glared at him, then looked back up at the roof. "Get down!"

He clenched his fists as he heard the murmurs of students around him. "Whoa, is Demon Kamijou a homo?" "Ah! Don't say that! He's right there! He'll kill you!" "Dude, I never would have guessed that bad ass motherfucker was a homo." "Is that his boyfriend? Is he going to jump? Oh my God, are we going to see a suicide?" "_I'd_ kill myself if I had to live with the Devil." "Shut up! Can't you see he's right there?! He'll kill us all!"

"I'm going to kill you for this!" Hiroki shouted up at the roof.

"I know," Nowaki responded cheerfully. "But it was worth it. I love you! I'll see you tonight!" And with that, Nowaki's head disappeared from the edge of the roof.

The crowd continued to murmur around Hiroki, until he turned around and gave them all the evil eye. Then they all fell deadly silent, no one daring to look at him. Hiroki huffed and then turned back around, stomping towards the literature building, trying to catch Nowaki so he could murder him.

But the man was too fast and had already made his escape. Miyagi trotted along after Hiroki, hoping to see more hilarious entertainment. But he was just swatted away angrily by Hiroki, who then went back into the lecture room and retrieved his bouquet of flowers. "Here, since you seem to have nothing to do, you can make the copies of this materials packet for tomorrow," Hiroki barked at him, shoving the papers into his hands.

Hiroki stomped off for home, where not surprisingly, Nowaki was not to be found. "Bastard goes off and hides at the hospital. If I go try to kill him there, they'll just patch him up. Better wait until he gets home, so I can kill him with no witnesses."

But the longer Hiroki moped around the house, the less angry he got. He found himself picking up the bouquet of flowers and smelling the delicately sweet scent of the roses. He had never gotten flowers from anyone other than Nowaki. "Well, of course not, I'm a man after all," Hiroki muttered to himself, laying the flowers back down. He flopped down on the couch and watched a little TV before shutting it off and laying back, staring up at the ceiling as he twirled a piece of hair around his finger.

Even though he had been extremely embarrassed to have Nowaki publicly declare his love in such a way, especially in front of students, Hiroki couldn't help but feel a happy little twinge in his heart. The only lovers he had had before Nowaki were the disposable kind, so he had never had anyone do that kind of thing for him. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt all..._warm and fuzzy_ inside when he thought about Nowaki proclaiming his love from the rooftops.

Hiroki turned over restlessly on the couch, blushing even though no one was there to see his girlishness. He bit his lip and played with a loose thread coming from one of the pillows. He often was rude and insulting to Nowaki when the man got "lovey dovey", but deep down in his heart, he loved the man desperately. There was no doubt about that. Nowaki was everything to him. His lover, his best friend, his companion ... and Hiroki couldn't imagine it any other way.

He wasn't even aware that he had fallen asleep until he blinked his eyes slowly open to a darkened room. As he sat up and yawned, he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen, and he sleepily wandered in there.

Nowaki froze at the stove, clutching the ladle defensively at his lover's sudden appearance. But Hiroki was long over his annoyance with the man, and he simply yawned again and stepped closer. "Smells good. Is that tonjiru?"

"Y-yeah..." Nowaki said nervously, still waiting to be attacked.

"Mmm, that'll be a good dinner. I like soup in winter." Hiroki got a little closer and sleepily leaned his head against Nowaki's arm.

"Are...are you okay, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Hiroki asked in surprise. "Can I taste?" He leaned in and dipped a spoon into the pot.

"Sure," Nowaki replied, still wary.

"Oh," Hiroki said, after taking a taste. "Are you worried I'm going to murder you?"

"A little bit," Nowaki admitted.

"Well, consider yourself lucky, because I've decided to be mature and spare your life. THIS time. Don't ever pull that again!"

"I won't, Hiro-san."

Hiroki took another taste, and then fidgeted before speaking again, in a low voice. "I mean...at least not in winter. I was really worried you were going to slip on the ice or something."

Nowaki brightened up. "Yes, Hiro-san! I will wait for a better season to do that kind of thing again!"

Hiroki just rolled his eyes, but offered no other argument. "Is it ready?" he finally asked, after being kissed all over his face by a puppy-like Nowaki.

"Yes, let's eat!" Nowaki said, barely able to contain his excitement. They ate dinner, Hiroki blushingly trying to avoid Nowaki's gaze, and Nowaki blissfully imagining declaring his love for Hiroki while the cherry blossoms fluttered through the sky.

After cleaning up and watching a little television, they showered and turned in for bed. "Ah!" Hiroki said, clicking the lamp back on. "I almost forgot today's Christmas surprise!" He rummaged around in his side table drawer. "With all that ... _nonsense _today, I had forgotten."

He held up a small, red capped bottle, and Nowaki's eyebrows went up. "What's that, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki blushed. "Fl-flavored lube," he explained. He left out the detail that he had gotten it from Akihiko as a "souvenir" from the man's honeymoon with Misaki.

Nowaki's eyes shone. "Wow! How wonderful! What flavor is it?"

"Watermelon," Hiroki said quietly.

"I love watermelon!" Nowaki gushed.

"I know."

"Oh boy! Let me put some on you!" Nowaki exclaimed, taking the bottle from Hiroki, who blustered and protested as he was pushed back on the bed and the sheets were stripped off of his body.

"Nowaki! I'm supposed to do it to you! This is your present, not mine!"

"But I want to eat up my delicious Hiro-san!" Nowaki panted as he wrestled his lover to get his pajama pants off. He managed to expose Hiroki's half hard penis, and he drizzled the syrupy substance all over it. "Mmm," he hummed as he flicked his tongue out to taste it. "Even yummier than usual."

"Nowaki!" Hiroki cried, clutching at the sheets as Nowaki mouthed his entire cock.

Nowaki sucked every drop off of Hiroki's skin, then made a visit up to his chest, where he anointed each of the man's nipples with a drop of lube. He licked them off smoothly, his cloudy blue eyes cast upwards, watching every delighted expression that flitted across Hiroki's face.

Then he moved back down between his legs, rubbing a little of the liquid onto Hiroki's scrotum and inner thighs, then lapping it up. Hiroki moaned wantonly, spreading his legs wide. Nowaki smiled and put his hands underneath his lover's knees, pushing them up and in towards his chest. Then he tipped the bottle onto Hiroki's newly exposed entrance, making a thin stream of syrup dribble over the twitching hole.

"Oh, God, Nowaki..." Hiroki moaned. His cheeks were completely pink, and his chest was flushed and rapidly heaving. He shuddered and moaned even more loudly as Nowaki's tongue moved out to catch the droplets running over his sensitive flesh.

"Mmm...Hiro-san..." Nowaki panted between flicks of his tongue. "So...good...I love...tasting you..."

"Nowaki!" Hiroki screamed. Nowaki's tongue plunged itself deep inside, and Hiroki reached down, jerking frantically at his own wet cock. "Nowaki!" he cried again, working himself rapidly towards orgasm as Nowaki teased his hole.

Then with a glorious cry, he was there, spurting all over himself. Nowaki pulled back from licking him, desperately shoved down his own pajama pants, and then got over his lover, masturbating. He groaned and grunted, pulling hard at his huge erection; then he suddenly came, adding to the mess on Hiroki's stomach.

Hiroki panted and sighed with heavy lidded eyes, his fingers reaching down and trailing lazily through the stickiness covering his skin. He gasped as Nowaki lowered his head and began licking it all up. "Wh-what are you doing? That's your own cum too!"

"I don't care," Nowaki said, continuing to bathe his lover clean. When he finished, he took Hiroki's hand by the wrist and sucked his first two fingers clean as well. "It all tastes like watermelon...and Hiro-san."

"Stupid," Hiroki mumbled. He tugged his pajama pants back up and fished around for his shirt as Nowaki pulled his pants up. Once they were all situated again, they laid down and Hiroki nestled himself in Nowaki's big warm arms. "Oh, where's the bottle at?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmmm? Oh, I recapped it and put it in the drawer."

"Okay, good. I was afraid maybe it fell off the side of the bed and was spilled all over the floor."

"Oh, no, we couldn't have that," Nowaki said, smiling cheekily in the darkness. Hiroki couldn't see him, but he could hear the tone in his voice. "Because I can't wait to use it again!"

"You're lame," Hiroki whispered, but he kissed his lover nonetheless, and settled back down into his embrace for another sweet night's sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you looking at?" Hiroki asked irritably. "Is there something on my face?"

Nowaki smiled pleasantly, bringing his chopsticks to his lips. "No, I am just looking at you. You are so beautiful, Hiro-san."

"Pshhh. Shut up. Stop always saying I'm _beautiful_. I'm a man, dammit!"

"Well, then you are very handsome."

"Whatever," Hiroki mumbled, then shoveled more rice into his mouth. He and Nowaki were eating a light early supper, before the M University annual staff Christmas party. Hiroki knew better than to go into any situation with alcohol and coworkers on an empty stomach. So they were eating some rice and vegetable stir fry so that he wouldn't get drunk on two cocktails and make out with Nowaki in front of everyone.

...Like last year.

"I'm gonna get a shower," Hiroki said, pushing his chair back and standing up. "I, uh, got sweaty after work, uh, doing stuff."

Nowaki smiled and dipped his head, then watched Hiroki walk off towards the bathroom. He knew that in actuality, the man had been doing a Pilates video that afternoon. Hiroki would never, ever admit that he exercised to keep his slim figure, but Nowaki could always tell when he got home and the coffee table was just slightly out of place. Hiroki had a few exercise videos cleverly hidden (or so he thought) inside of horror movie DVD cases. Nowaki detested horror movies, so there was no way he'd ever open them. But one time, Hiroki had left the DVD in the player, and the open case on the floor. Nowaki noticed it, but backed away quickly and pretended he hadn't even been over to that part of the living room. While cooking, he saw Hiroki scuffling and cursing as he hurriedly put away the evidence, but he just acted like he had no idea anything was amiss.

Nowaki washed up the dinner dishes, and then went into the bedroom to change for the party. He put on a red woolen turtleneck and some dark grey trousers, then headed into the bathroom to put on some cologne. Hiroki was humming to himself offkey in the shower, and Nowaki smiled as he opened up the medicine cabinet. "Is that you, Nowaki?"

"Who else would it be, Hiro-san?"

"...Shut up. Smart ass."

Nowaki giggled and splashed a little cologne on himself, then exited the bathroom. He left the door ajar to let the steam escape, then went over to the couch and flipped through the channels. He heard the shower cut off a few minutes later, and he glanced back towards the bathroom.

Much to his pleasure, in the position he was sitting, he could see clearly into the bathroom and see the mirror. Hiroki was stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Nowaki felt his mouth water instinctively when he saw Hiroki's nude body. He couldn't help it. The sight of Hiroki's bare flesh was the most appetizing sight in the world.

Hiroki was leaning over the sink, peering into the mirror. He frowned at his reflection. "Ugly," he muttered to himself. He pushed one finger at the brow wrinkles Miyagi was always teasing him about. _Not even thirty, and I already look old. Ugh._ He sighed and ran a hand through his wet locks. At least his hair was still thick and full. He constantly worried that he would start balding like his father. But he had always heard that one got one's balding tendencies from their mother, and his mother's side of the family all had thick hair.

He glared at himself, cursing his long eyelashes. They made him look too feminine. Luckily, when he scowled like this, people really didn't notice them. But those lips! Too full and pink. Like a girl's. He hated them.

He stood up straighter, rolling his eyes at his body. He knew he wasn't fat, but he still wasn't totally happy with the way he looked. He was paranoid that he was going to get a gut or lovehandles like his father, so he exercised whenever he had a spare moment and Nowaki wasn't around to ooh and ahh like a goon. He couldn't possibly let Nowaki see him exercising.

He ran his fingertips over his chest. Fortunately, he had never developed chest hair. He wasn't really fond of it and he was glad that he didn't have any. At least he could be happy about that one feature of himself.

Hiroki finally shrugged and stopped staring at himself in the mirror. He grabbed his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth.

Little did he know that he was still being stared at...by Nowaki. His lover watched him in the mirror, sighing happily at what he saw. _Hiro-san is so beautiful_, he thought. _I have never seen anyone, man or woman, quite as beautiful as him. That gorgeous sable hair. Those long lashes. Those deliciously full lips. That perfect jawline. Those delicately rounded shoulders. That wonderfully slim body. He's perfect, perfect, PERFECT._

Hiroki's eyes suddenly cut to the side in the mirror, and he glared, toothbrush in his mouth. "Are you looking at me, Nowaki?"

Nowaki laughed guiltily.

"You fucking pervert. Probably were looking when I got out of the shower too."

"Of course, Hiro-san. How could I resist?"

"Stupid." He rinsed his mouth. "Don't get any ideas. We can't be late for the party."

"I wasn't getting any ideas."

"Sure you weren't. Pervert." Hiroki set his toothbrush back in the cup, then blushed and looked to the side. "I'll give you your Christmas thing when we get home, okay?"

"Okay, Hiro-san. I can't wait."

"I know you can't." Hiroki took off his towel and hung it back up, then walked to the bedroom naked. "Hold it in, hold it in," he warned Nowaki. "Just let me get dressed. I know you can hardly stand it."

"You're right, Hiro-san!" Nowaki said energetically, craning his neck to watch Hiroki's perfectly rounded ass disappear into the bedroom. He smiled and forced himself to watch television while Hiroki dressed.

The professor emerged a few minutes later, wearing a pink dress shirt, a silver tie, and black slacks. "All right, let's go," he mumbled. Nowaki stood up and followed him to the door, where they put on their coats and headed out into the cold.

At M University, they went into the auditorium, where the dean of literature, Dean Takatsuki, greeted them warmly. "Kamijou!" he said. "You know my son, right?" He gestured at the scowling blond teen holding a glass of soda.

"Oh yeah, we know each other," Hiroki said through gritted teeth. He and Shinobu stared each other down for a few seconds.

"Ohhhh, Kamijou~!" Miyagi called as he approached. "There's my sweet thing."

"Who's your _sweet thing_?" Hiroki hissed, at the same time that Shinobu muttered something similar. Dean Takatsuki glanced at his son, who tried to act nonchalant as he edged backwards towards his secret lover Miyagi. "Get me a drink, Nowaki," Hiroki ordered his boyfriend.

"Okay!" Nowaki said cheerfully, and headed towards the open bar. He returned with two glasses of wine, one of which Hiroki accepted with mumbled thanks.

"Don't chug that too fast!" Miyagi joked. "Nobody wants to see you hump all over the big guy again this year."

Hiroki glared at him, as Nowaki blushed in fond remembrance. Dean Takatsuki laughed. "Oh, that was the talk of the campus for a solid week! We all thought this guy was just your roommate before that! I say, I couldn't believe you were gay and I had no idea!"

Hiroki gripped his wine glass. "There's a LOT of people that are gay, right under your nose, _Dean_," he said, pointedly glaring at Miyagi and Shinobu.

But the dean was mercifully clueless. "Oh, Kamijou. You're such a funny guy." Shinobu cast Hiroki a death glare, which was rapidly returned. They both eventually sniffed and turned away to their lovers.

Hiroki managed not to get wasted and put on any shows, and he returned home with Nowaki, dignity intact. Nowaki immediately began unbuttoning Hiroki's coat for him, kissing at his neck. "Oh, Hiro-san. I am burning up with desire for you."

"I know, I know, hold your horses," Hiroki panted. They shed their coats and hurried into the bedroom, where Nowaki stripped off his own clothing in a few seconds. Hiroki rolled his eyes, but pointed at the bed. "Get on it. Sit up against the headboard."

"Okay, Hiro-san!" Nowaki complied, and waited patiently. His eyes widened as Hiroki removed his tie and approached, swathing his lover's eyes with it. "Hiro-san?"

"Wh-what?" Hiroki asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nowaki asked in a quiet voice. He knew all too well of the past disaster that blindfolded sex had brought to Hiroki.

"I'm sure!" Hiroki insisted. He straddled Nowaki, and paused with his forehead on the man's shoulder. "It's...you. So it's okay."

"I love you, Hiro-san."

"I know you do." Hiroki removed his clothing, then backed away from Nowaki slightly. He reapproached, running a finger over one of Nowaki's collarbones. The move earned a heated gasp out of Nowaki.

"H-Hiro-san..." he stammered. He trembled as Hiroki raked his fingertips over his chest, grazing one nipple. "Ohhh..."

Hiroki murmured in pleasure, continuing to tease Nowaki. He touched him at sudden moments, every time being a surprise. He noticed that Nowaki was completely hard, his erection trembling slightly and leaking at the tip, seemingly begging for attention. So Hiroki lowered his head, taking the end in his mouth.

Nowaki screamed in ecstasy. As much as he loved seeing his Hiro-san, _not _being able to see him was somehow amazingly sexy. He never knew when the next kiss or touch was going to make contact, and it was making every inch of his skin burn with excitement. He moaned helplessly as Hiroki expertly sucked his cock, bobbing his head and trailing his tongue over the firm flesh. "Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried. "I want you!"

Hiroki hummed, his mouth full, but pulled back. Nowaki listened in rapture to the sounds of a drawer sliding, and then the cap of a bottle popping. He heard Hiroki grunting softly as he prepared himself, and Nowaki felt like he would burst with desire. But he held on, groaning happily when Hiroki finally straddled him, wrapping one hand around his cock.

Then he was slowly sitting on the tip, easing it inside of his body. Nowaki wailed with delight. Hiroki was so tight and hot inside, but his cock was sliding in so perfectly. He loved listening to Hiroki pant and moan in pleasurable anguish as he made it fit.

Hiroki's hands were suddenly on his shoulders, and then he began to ride Nowaki's cock vigorously. Hiroki's voice sang out loudly and eagerly, and Nowaki could only blissfully imagine the joyful expressions that were on his lover's face. Their lovemaking was absolutely perfect; too good to last for long, and they came within seconds of each other, screaming each other's names.

They collapsed down to the bed, and Nowaki removed the tie from his face, smiling as he finally beheld his adorable lover once more. "I love you, Hiro-san," he sighed.

Hiroki blushed, pressing his face into Nowaki's chest. "Love you," he said, his voice muffled.

"You're beautiful," Nowaki whispered, kissing the top of Hiroki's head and stroking his back.

"Mmm," Hiroki murmured, too blissful to argue.


	11. Chapter 11

Nowaki hummed softly to himself as he walked home in the snow. Tonight would be the next to last night of Hiro-san's "twelve days of Christmas," and in a way he was sad. It had been fun doing all these new and exciting things, so the idea of it being over was a little disappointing. Still, he was content with the fact that he would always have the memories of all the amazing things Hiro-san had done just for him.

When he got home, Hiroki was sitting on the bedroom floor, sorting laundry from the hamper. He made a sudden movement as Nowaki entered, looking up guiltily from the T-shirt he was holding. He blushed and wondered if Nowaki had seen what he was doing. "I'm home, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, smiling widely.

"W-Welcome home," Hiroki stammered. "And, uh...j-just so you know, I was just smelling your shirt to see if it was dirty or not. I was NOT smelling it because I think you smell s-sexy. Because I don't!" He blushed furiously and threw a pair of boxers into the colored pile.

"Okay, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, picking up the pile of darks Hiroki had made. "I'll get these started, okay? And then, I'll make dinner. What would you like?"

Hiroki continued to sort the rest of the laundry. "Anything's fine."

"Curry simmered fish?"

"Sure. There's some tilapia in the freezer." Hiroki tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear, and Nowaki's heart soared with how cute his lover looked when he did that silly little action. Of course, Nowaki thought Hiroki was cute even when he was angrily shouting, so it was actually a moot point.

While the washing machine ran, Nowaki worked in the kitchen, making dinner. Hiroki joined him halfway through, loitering pointlessly and looking embarrassed until Nowaki scooped him up in a big bear hug and peppered his face with kisses. "Cut it out, dumbass," Hiroki muttered, even though he was tilting his head helpfully to allow Nowaki to kiss his neck.

"Oh, Hiro-san. I missed you so much today."

"Y-yeah, I missed you too," Hiroki admitted.

"Tomorrow night is Christmas Eve," Nowaki reminded him.

"I know. Sh-should I make a Christmas cake again?"

"Of course, Hiro-san. I love your Christmas cake." Nowaki's eyes twinkled. "But I hope that won't be my Christmas surprise."

"No, it won't be," Hiroki said irritably. He took the wooden spoon from Nowaki, tasting the sauce. "It'll be something special. Trust me."

"And tonight?"

"Yeah, you'll get something tonight too. But don't wet your pants about it." Hiroki scowled at him, but didn't fight as Nowaki pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

After they ate dinner, Hiroki retreated to the bathroom to take a shower. He took an especially long time afterwards, blow drying his hair and messing with it. Nowaki was a little bit puzzled as Hiroki usually just came out with it wet and let it air dry in the evenings. He had a faint glimmering that maybe it was linked to his surprise, but he couldn't really imagine what kind of surprise involved dry hair.

Nowaki got his own shower as soon as Hiroki abandoned the bathroom, and when he went into the bedroom, he was surprised to see Hiroki sitting naked on the bed, fidgeting nervously. "Don't even bother getting dressed," he advised Nowaki.

"Oh, Hiro-san!" Nowaki happily exclaimed. He tossed his towel aside and dove for his lover, pushing him back on the bed.

"W-wait!" Hiroki spluttered.

"No, I can't wait, Hiro-san!" Nowaki licked at Hiroki's left nipple while his fingers toyed with the right.

"I'm telling you to hold on!" Hiroki insisted, forcefully pushing him away. Nowaki pouted until Hiroki pointed with a shaking hand at the dresser. "T-turn the camera on first."

Nowaki's eyes got very wide, and he just stared at his lover for a full minute. "Hiro-san," he finally said in a low voice. "Are you going to let me film it?"

"I might change my mind if you don't hurry up and get on with it!" Hiroki threatened. Nowaki sprung into action, leaping off the bed and snatching up his camera. He turned on the video feature, and then set it back down on the dresser, checking to make sure the angle was right. Then he returned to the bed and climbed on top of Hiroki.

"Oh, Hiro-san. This is so amazing," he panted between kissing Hiroki's neck. "I will treasure this forever."

"W-Well, you better not show this to anybody!" Hiroki blustered. "I'll kill you if anyone else ever sees this."

"No, of course not, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed. "This is my own secret treasure." He kissed his way down Hiroki's chest, then took his erection between his lips, glancing over at the camera to make sure it was still on.

"Ohhhh, Nowaki," Hiroki moaned. He arched his back, his hands clenching and unclenching as Nowaki sucked his dick. Nowaki's big, hot hands were on his thighs, spreading them; and Hiroki went with the action. Nowaki dipped his head to flick his tongue out at Hiroki's entrance, earning a heated squeal from the man. "No, Nowaki, mmmm..." Hiroki groaned. "D-Don't do that on camera, it's dirty!"

"Nothing about Hiro-san is dirty," Nowaki whispered, his breath ghosting over Hiroki's excited flesh and making him shudder even more. Hiroki finally gave in and pulled his knees in towards his chest, moaning helplessly as Nowaki proceeded to thrust his tongue deep inside his hole.

Meanwhile, Nowaki's hot fingers were playing with the head of Hiroki's cock, dancing in the sticky wetness at the slit and then rubbing it vigorously. "Nowaki! Oh my God! You're going to make me cum!" Hiroki cried, thrashing his head from side to side.

Nowaki hummed happily, just continuing to give his lover more of the same treatment at a faster pace. Hiroki screamed in pleasure and then came all over his own stomach in a few quick bursts. "Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed happily, pulling up to lick every trace of cum off of his body.

"Nowaki," Hiroki panted, wrapping his hands around his dark haired boyfriend's neck. They kissed briefly, Hiroki not caring that his own cum was shimmering on Nowaki's lips, and then he moaned as he felt Nowaki prodding his entrance with the head of his very engorged cock. "Nowaki, no...get the lube."

"In a minute," Nowaki whispered. The tip of his cock was seeping with slippery arousal, and he rubbed it over Hiroki's sensitive, hungry hole. "Doesn't it feel good like that?"

"Mmm...yeah..." Hiroki admitted. Nowaki smiled and pushed the head in just a fraction of an inch. Hiroki threw his head back, crying out in pleasurable anguish. "Nowaki! It won't go in like that!" he insisted, but he moaned and relaxed his body as much as he could nonetheless.

"I'll make it fit, Hiro-san," Nowaki rasped, easing another half inch inside. "Because you like it like this, don't you?"

"Ahhh!"

Nowaki's lips tickled Hiroki's ear. "You like it a little rough sometimes, don't you?"

"Nowaki!" Hiroki cried as the entire head and a bit of the shaft pushed inside of him.

"Say it, Hiro-san."

"N-no!"

"Say it."

"Damn it! You fucking brat!" Hiroki trailed off into incoherent groans as Nowaki pushed in a little more, aided by all the saliva he had left in and around his hole. "Oh my God, oh my God...yes! Damn it! I like it! I love it!" he wailed, clutching onto Nowaki's back and digging his nails in.

"Oh, Hiro-san. Ohhhh, Hiro-san," Nowaki moaned happily. He somehow changed their position, pushing his knees under Hiroki's thighs and forcing them upright with Hiroki on top. Hiroki's face was cherry red as he ground his hips against Nowaki's body, his cock halfway in. "It's so good, Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried.

"Cum...cum inside of me, Nowaki..." Hiroki whispered, and Nowaki let out an animalistic groan, spilling his seed unexpectedly at his lover's words.

They stayed together for a moment, catching their breath, then Hiroki rapidly dismounted and scowled at Nowaki. "Of course you had to make it really dirty because the camera was on!" he complained. "You fucking pervert!"

"I didn't make it dirty," Nowaki insisted, grabbing a handful of tissues and wiping off his cock.

"You did!"

"But you are the one that said, 'Cum inside of me!'" Nowaki pointed out.

Hiroki's expression turned dark. "You are _so _close to getting slapped across the face!"

"Ah, no, Hiro-san, don't do that. I'll turn off the camera now."

"Please." Hiroki groaned. "God, what are people going to think of me?"

Nowaki's eyebrows rose. "People? I told you I won't show this to anyone." He just stared as Hiroki blushed and looked away. "Oh. Oh! Hiro-san! Do you _want _to show it to other people?"

"No! God, you fucking pervert, assuming things like that! I'm just _saying_! When people make a sex tape, it always gets out, doesn't it?"

"Well, only in the case of celebrities, Hiro-san. I promise you, no one will ever see this but us."

"_But us_, huh? So I bet you want to watch this later and have sex while watching it?"

Nowaki's eyes crinkled up happily. "Of course, Hiro-san!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the slight smile curling the edge of his lip. "Whatever. God, just turn the damn thing off," he ordered, glaring at the camera.

"Okay, Hiro-san," Nowaki said. He got off the bed and picked up the camera off the dresser. He mashed the power button on it, the last shot of the video being of his smiling face.


	12. Chapter 12

It was finally Christmas Eve, and Nowaki and Hiroki were ready to exchange gifts. They had already dined on the fig stuffed pork tenderloin Nowaki had made, as well as the Christmas cake Hiroki had baked earlier that day.

Nowaki settled down by the Christmas tree, clutching his present for Hiroki. He crossed his long legs, and broke out into a smile as Hiroki joined him in the living room, skulking closer and then sitting down as well. Hiroki tucked his feet under himself and fiddled with the bow on the package he had for Nowaki.

"Do you want to go first, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

"Yeah." Hiroki laid Nowaki's present aside and reached out to receive his gift. He could tell by its shape and weight that it was a book, but it wasn't until he tore the paper off that he discovered exactly what book it was. His face turned red, and all the thanks Nowaki got was a glare. "_The...Gay Kama Sutra_?" Hiroki hissed. "You pervert."

Nowaki just smiled widely. "Yes, Hiro-san, I saw it in the store and thought of you!"

Hiroki's expression turned even more deadly. "What's that supposed to mean? I need a sex help book? That my techniques need tutoring?" He huffed. "I'm insulted!"

Nowaki's face fell. "No...I meant it more as...well, these past 12 days have been so fun, trying new things, and so I thought maybe we could continue it throughout next year. Not a new one every single day, but every now and then..." He trailed off and smiled sheepishly at his lover.

"Oh." Hiroki actually looked a little embarrassed at his angry outburst. "Um, sorry. Thank you. And yeah, that...th-that sounds like a good idea." He looked away as Nowaki hurriedly crawled closer to him and kissed him quickly.

"I love you, Hiro-san." Nowaki glanced over at the package by Hiroki's knee. "Can I open mine now?"

"Sure, whatever," Hiroki said nonchalantly, even though his heart was pounding.

Nowaki picked it up. "Hmmm, it feels like a book." He beamed and cocked his head. "Did Hiro-san get me _The Gay Kama Sutra_ as well?"

"No, stupid!" Hiroki snapped, then coughed apologetically and softened his tone. "Listen," he said suddenly, reaching out and putting a hand on Nowaki's wrist. Nowaki's eyes widened in surprise. "This gift...it's not going to make sense at first, but just let me explain, okay?"

Nowaki nodded, and then began to peel the paper back. His brow furrowed momentarily at the title. "_English for Dummies_? But, Hiro-san, I can speak English...oh!" His whole face brightened up as he realized what it was. "I can speak English...but _you _can't."

Hiroki swallowed hard, and nodded. "And I need to learn some, because..." His cheeks glowed. "I'll go." He nodded resolutely as Nowaki gasped happily. "We talked about it a while back, but then I've been putting you off for months now, refusing to talk about it or make any plans, but...I'm ready to go."

"Oh, Hiro-san!" Nowaki gushed, taking one of Hiroki's hands into both of his own. "Does this mean you'll...?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." His entire face was on fire as Nowaki enveloped him in a crushing hug.

"Hiro-san. Thank you. Oh, thank you!"

"Don't thank me, silly," Hiroki said, his voice muffled by Nowaki's shoulder pressing into his mouth. Nowaki pulled back and then kissed him gleefully on the lips.

"We're getting married!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah," Hiroki agreed. He wormed his arms around Nowaki's back and tilted his head upwards, seeking out those warm, soft lips that he knew so well.

Nowaki kissed him gently, his right hand wandering up to carefully comb his fingers through Hiroki's softly waving chestnut locks. Hiroki let out a little moan, his posture slumping slightly and allowing Nowaki to push him onto his back. "Nowaki..." Hiroki whispered, but further comments were stifled by another loving kiss.

Nowaki parted his lips and Hiroki took the signal, opening his mouth slightly. Nowaki's tongue crept in, where it was met by Hiroki's own naturally aggressive one. But this time, Hiroki consciously made himself take the submissive role in the kiss, letting Nowaki pillage his mouth freely.

When Nowaki had kissed his lips thoroughly, he pulled out of the kiss and moved his mouth along Hiroki's jawline, planting kisses along the way. He paused at one of Hiroki's shell pink ears to whisper a few words that left Hiroki trembling in pleasure. "Y-yes..." Hiroki responded.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Nowaki said, but he was surprised as Hiroki clung to him.

"Nowaki. Don't ever leave me."

Nowaki looked shocked. "I won't, Hiro-san! Never again! I am just going into the bedroom for a minute!"

"I kn-know. But..." He hid his face by pulling Nowaki in closer. "I just mean in general. Because...we're getting married. So this means you're mine forever...and all that, right?"

"Of course, Hiro-san!" Nowaki smiled and kissed Hiroki sweetly. "Oh, Hiro-san, don't you know? I have always been yours."

Hiroki nodded, blinking rapidly in an attempt to hide his sudden burst of emotions. "O-okay, go get the lube and stuff. Hurry."

Nowaki stood up, but not before another quick kiss. "I'll be back in just a minute," he promised, then trotted off for the bedroom. "I'm going to make love to Hiro-san by the Christmas tree!" he sang gleefully to himself as he went, and Hiroki rolled his eyes as he wiped them hurriedly with the hem of his shirt.

Nowaki returned with a pile of blankets from the closet stacked up in his arms, and the bottle of lubrication in his hand. He carefully set the bottle down on the coffee table, and then spread the blankets out beside the tree. Hiroki murmured and then moved on top of them, laying back and gazing up at Nowaki alluringly. "Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, his breath hitching in his throat as he paused for a moment to behold his gorgeous lover. "You are the most beautiful thing on Earth."

Hiroki didn't offer any protest this time; he just spread his arms to welcome Nowaki in. Nowaki got over him eagerly, resuming the kissing.

Heated moans and gasps soon filled the darkened room as things progressed further. Hiroki had managed to slip one slim hand down the front of Nowaki's black jeans, and his fingertips grazed over the rapidly developing erection there. Nowaki groaned and shuddered, his whole body reverberating from the pleasurable sensation. He held himself up with one arm and unbuttoned his jeans quickly, then tugged down the zipper. Hiroki murmured in appreciation, reaching into the slit in Nowaki's boxers and pulling out his cock. He fondled it as he and Nowaki began kissing again.

"Nowaki," he moaned as the man pushed his shirt up on his chest and licked at each of his nipples. He spread his thighs wide, allowing Nowaki to nestle his hips in between. Then he reached down and unfastened his own pants, shoving them and his underwear down on his hips.

Nowaki looked down, groaning in pleasure at the sight of Hiroki's fully erect member. He lowered his hips, pressing his own erection against Hiroki's; and then he wrapped one large, warm hand around them both and stroked them evenly.

Hiroki trembled, arching his back and thrusting his hips in time with Nowaki's thrusts. He was so turned on, that even the simple stimulation was making him unbearably horny. Every inch of his skin of was flushed and tingling, longing for Nowaki's touches and kisses.

Nowaki paused, then stood up to remove his jeans. Hiroki kicked his own pants off the rest of the way, shaking his foot to get his underwear to fly off his ankle, and then he let his thighs fall apart as Nowaki moved back down on him. Nowaki snagged the lube, and drizzled some on the tips of his fingers. He then massaged the slippery digits against the outside of Hiroki's hole, relishing the moans and gasps his lover gave.

After a sufficient amount of teasing, he eased one finger inside. He curled it towards himself, smiling with heavily lidded eyes as Hiroki screamed out. A second and third finger were added, then he pulled them out and slicked his cock down. He bumped the head up against Hiroki's relaxed entrance, then eased the tip inside. He and Hiroki groaned in unison, staying still and savoring the sweet heat for a moment before they began pushing against each other.

Hiroki wrapped his slim legs around Nowaki's hips, drawing him in closer. Their mouths clashed together; hungry, desperate quick kisses punctuated by vocalizations of ecstasy. Nowaki's skin began to glisten as he thrust harder, slamming into the sweet spot inside of his lover. Hiroki wailed in rapture, his cries of happiness becoming louder as Nowaki began going at a faster pace. "Oh God! Nowaki! It's...ahhh!!!"

He came with one long, loud cry, and then fell back against the soft blankets, totally spent. Nowaki moved for only a few moments more, and then reached sweet completion inside. He moaned and murmured to himself as he laid down on top of Hiroki, kissing him gently on the neck as he carefully withdrew. Then he rolled off to the side and pulled Hiroki into his arms, spooning him.

They lay in front of the Christmas tree, lights twinkling and casting a warm glow on their bare, damp skin. They cocooned themselves in the pile of blankets, whispering to each other. Hiroki rolled around to face Nowaki, and they just gazed into each other's eyes for an untold amount of time. "This is the best Christmas ever, Hiro-san," Nowaki finally breathed.

"Yeah." Hiroki closed his eyes and gave Nowaki a soft kiss. They both knew it was a December they would never, ever forget.


End file.
